Ties of Blood
by Dracoqueen22
Summary: Prequel/Sidestory to The Butterfly Effect. No pairings. The untold story of the relationship between Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi. It is the truth of their bond, the link that connects them, that of half-brother and sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ties of Blood**

**Characters: Focus on Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi**

**Rating: T (at most)  
**

**Warnings: Many spoilers, dubious familial relations, language, character death, OCs abound**

**Description: The untold story of the relationship between Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi. It is the truth of their ties, the truth of their bond, the link that connects them. That of half-brother and sister. **

**The prequel/side story to **_**The Butterfly Effect**_**.**

**Ties of Blood **

**Part One**

She held her breath and stepped very quietly, using every lesson that sensei had carefully taught her. Silent as the shadows and concealed by the black. Yoruichi was absolutely quiet, her small body slipping behind the thick curtains and doors, using the empty spaces that no one ever thought twice about.

The whole manor was aflutter with activity right now. Servants rushing to and fro, a sense of anticipation heavy in the air. Yoruichi knew why, of course. She was getting a younger brother or sister tonight. Or that was what her father had told her when he patted her shoulder earlier and told her to play quietly. She was supposed to stay away from her mother's room, but curiosity overwhelmed her. She just wanted to see her sibling.

No one would have noticed her anyway, not with the way the servants were rushing around; everybody was frantic. As Yoruichi crept closer, finally peering around a thick curtain to see into her mother's room, she could hear her mother's harsh breathing. She sounded like she was in pain. She couldn't see her, however, the bed surrounded by too many people.

Her father paced back and forth across the room, occasionally stopping to glower in the distance before he'd start again. The healers were all talking to each other, giving encouragements to her mother, and servants ran in and out of the room, carrying clean water and towels. Yoruichi stayed out of their way with eyes watching from the shadows.

Muttered whispers filled the room, the aura swelling with tense anticipation. Her mother barely made a noise, but her father still noticed, drawing to a stop only to move abruptly forward. There was a great flurry of motion, and a thin, angry cry rose through the room. The sound of a baby's first breath.

Yoruichi smiled to herself in breathless anticipation and curled her fingers around the edge of the curtain. There was a great sense of relief through the room. She watched as the newborn was passed from person to person, inspected and cleaned, swaddled tightly in warm fabric. Her mother was tended as well, the sweat wiped from her body and clean water offered to her.

"It's a boy," one of the giggling women whispered to another as she hurried from the room with a handful of soiled towels. "He's so cute. Looks just like Kaori-sama."

A second servant, a young girl, nodded exuberantly. "Except for those eyes. They were grey, weren't they? How odd." Her voice dropped to an incredibly low whisper, smile filled with glee at discussing some aspect of the Shihouin family.

They moved quickly by Yoruichi, stepping out of the bedroom and down the hallway, gossiping all the while. She missed whatever the first woman's response had been.

A brother?

Yoruichi had a younger brother! A smile cracked the Shihouin heir's face. She really wanted to see him now. He was probably adorable.

What glimpses she could see showed that her mother was exhausted, dark circles ringing her usually bright eyes. And then, her father was taking the baby into his arms, peeling back the swaddling clothes to look upon his face. There was a moment where the whole room seemed to draw a breath as her father looked at her mother.

Yoruichi couldn't see his face and couldn't see his reaction, but she gathered enough that it wasn't a good thing. In the next moment, he had pushed the newborn towards one of the servants, despite her mother reaching for the baby.

With an angry shout, her father abruptly turned and demanded that everyone leave. She'd never seen such anger on his face. His eyes seemed even darker at the force of his fury, hands clenched into fists at his side. The servants scurried to flee, even the one carrying Yoruichi's new brother. She stared after his departing form, wondering what was going on.

Yoruichi only caught a glimpse of the newborn, a really small body encased in wrappings, head dusted with pale fuzz. He was so pale other than the red tinge from birth. Nothing like the creamy brown of her father or herself.

And then, her father turned to scream at her mother, who was laying on her bed, impassive with quiet tears falling from her eyes. She responded to everything her husband said in a soft tone, their words indistinguishable to Yoruichi's ears. The girl flinched at the harsh tone that her father used, having never heard him speak to her mother like that before. Ever. He usually seemed so stoic. Not unkind. Just careful with his emotions.

Finally, her father snarled something in a vicious tone and whirled on his heels, his fancy haori swirling around him. He stalked from the room, never noticing Yoruichi. He had an intense look of anger on his face, his dark eyes bright with fury and fingers digging into the skin of his palms.

The look on his face was frightening, and Yoruichi shrank back into the shadows until he was far away, the door slamming shut behind him. Silence descended in her mother's room, thick and heavy. She was alone now, not even a servant nearby to care for her. It didn't seem right.

Yoruichi waited a few more moments before creeping out, steps as silent as before. In fact, it wasn't until she got closer to the bed that her mother noticed her presence, reaction tired and drawn.

"Yoruichi," she commented tiredly, struggling to sit up on the bed. Her blonde hair was clinging to her head in sweaty, sticky strands. "How long have you been here?"

She moved to the side of the bed, trying to ignore the disarray of the covers. "I wanted to see him," she explained as her mother reached for her. Yoruichi grabbed the extended hand and entwined their fingers together. "I know you said not to, but I was curious."

Her mother smiled weakly at her. "As curious as a cat," she teased and then gestured with her head. "Climb up here beside me, Yoruichi. I'm a little tired right now."

"Okay." Yoruichi did as asked and cuddled up next to her mother. It was a familiar warmth here, and though the room smelled of antiseptic and blood and other uncomfortable things, her mother still carried her usual scent. "Are you all right?"

Curling her arm around her daughter, Kaori pulled Yoruichi close to her side. "I'll be fine. I just need some rest."

Yoruichi laid her head against her mother's chest and listened to the sound of her heartbeat, slow and steady. She managed to let a quiet minute pass before her curiosity got the better of her.

"Kaa-chan, where is my otouto? Why did Minamono-san take him away?"

Beneath her, she felt her mother stiffen before her hand was patting Yoruichi's back. "I'm sorry, Yoruichi. Your otouto was not meant for this world long. Kami-sama has already taken him back."

Even as young as she was, Yoruichi knew what her mother meant. "But... I heard him cry. He sounded loud. And strong. Why?"

There was a hitch in her mother's breath. "Some things just cannot be explained. It seems he was very sick, and the healer could do nothing for him."

Yoruichi was very disappointed, and she curled against her mother, a sadness welling up in her. She was looking forward to having a younger brother. It was lonely in the Shihouin Estate, and she wanted someone to play with who wasn't careful because of her status. She thought it would be fun. She could teach him all sorts of things and show him all the secret passages. They could have been really close, the best of friends. But now... now, she wouldn't get to do any of that.

"That's not fair," she mumbled as she pressed her face into her mother's chest, comforted by the familiar and soft floral scent.

Kaori gently stroked her back. "I know." Her voice cracked slightly, and when Yoruichi looked up, her mother glanced away, biting on her bottom lip. Like she had trouble maintaining her composure. "It really is."

"Otou-sama was angry." Yoruichi remembered the look on her father's face.

"Yes, he was. He was disappointed, my dearest."

She tilted her head back so that she could look her mother in the eyes. "Because otouto was sick?"

Kaori winced, and her hand settled on Yoruichi's hair, smoothing the dark locks back. "Yes, sweetie, because he was sick. Your otou-sama very much wanted a son." She drew her bottom lip into her mouth.

Yoruichi was disappointed, too. "But kaa-chan has another chance, doesn't she?" she asked hopefully. She really wanted a little brother or sister.

"We shall see," Kaori said instead, neither agreeing nor denying. She patted her daughter and settled against the plump pillows behind her. "Now, go on to bed; it's past the time you should be asleep."

"Awwww." Yoruichi pouted and purposefully pushed her legs under the folds of the blankets, announcing her intentions. "Can't I stay here with you?" She looked up at her mother, making her eyes shine with hope. It never failed to get her what she wanted.

Her mother smiled softly, releasing a chuckle that sounded weary. "I'd like that," she replied. "But just for tonight. Else, your otou-sama will think I'm spoiling you."

Yoruichi yawned, finally letting go of the one she'd been holding in all night. "That's because you do," she retorted smartly, curling further against her mother and embracing her familiar warmth. "And otou-sama does, too."

"Yes, dear. Indeed, he does." And then, her mother went quiet, lying back against the bed and breathing into the silence of the room. She really did seem tired, and she was probably very upset, too.

Yoruichi settled a hand on her mother's stomach comfortingly, knowing that her heart must have been hurting badly. But Kaori was too strong to cry, and so she only held it in. Even though she surely wanted to weep. Yoruichi felt like it herself. She really wanted a brother. She didn't even get a good look at him before Minamono-san took him away. It was so disheartening.

Fatigue crashed around her, and her eyes closed. It had been so difficult to stay up and wait to satisfy her curiosity. And now, Yoruichi could feel sleep calling for her. She felt so comfortable, twining with her mother like this. She was rarely allowed to do it anymore because she was getting too old for it. Or so she had been told by her father.

"It's okay," Yoruichi murmured sleepily. "It's going to be okay." And she willed that to be true with every part of herself.

Her mother's arm tightened around her. "Silly, girl. You're too young to be comforting me," she whispered with affection clear in her tone. "Thank you anyway, my dearest."

Yoruichi just grinned and surrendered to the warmth. The last thing she remembered before drifting off into sleep was the feel of her mother's fingers trailing through her hair.

* * *

When the knock came, tentative but determined, Urahara Takuya had been surprised. It was late, too late for any normal visitor. And he couldn't think of anyone who would be stopping by his home. The neighborhood children would be asleep by now, his employees – what few there were – either out drinking or also at home. He had few close acquaintances, and he paid his bills on time.

Concerned, a frown drawing on his lips, Takuya moved to the door and brushed his fingers across the hilt of his zanpakutou where it rested in a stand near the door. Ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. And at the back of his mind, he thought of a fairly destructive but containable kidoh. No need to destroy the whole neighborhood in the case of an unannounced attack.

He stretched his senses, trying to see if he could perhaps guess who was on the other side. There were two presences, one he did not recognize that was a bare blip on his inner radar and another that somehow seemed familiar. This second one was young, almost scarily so. And its youthful energies were filled with a burgeoning energy, even at this age.

Takuya's eyebrows crawled up to his hairline.

The knock came again. "Urahara-san?" A voice called through the doorway, and it was accompanied by the sound of a child. Not exactly crying but making its presence known.

"Who is it?" he demanded, attempting to focus. What in Soul Society was going on? And at this time of night?

There was a moment of pause, the sound of shifting cloth. "Minamono Yuuri, a servant of the Shihouin Estate. I bear a message from Shihouin Kaori-sama."

Gray-green eyes widened, and Takuya was quick to throw the lock. The familiarity in the reiatsu suddenly made a lot of sense, and he cursed his inability to realize it before. The door slid open a tad too violently, slamming against the other side with a noticeable bang and making the man on his front stoop jump in surprise.

The dark-headed servant held a bundle in his arms, twitching faintly in the confines of the soft fabric. And he looked up at Takuya with hope in his eyes, as well as a great sense of regret and apology.

"And what has Kaori-sama have to say to me?" Takuya asked, but even so, he couldn't take his eyes off the small bundle. He barely noticed the servant at all.

The man – Minamono – tipped his head into the lowest bow he could manage while still safely carrying his burden. "The child," he explained softly, hands tightening around the infant as though determined to protect the boy, "he is yours."

That was pretty much an explanation in unto itself. No doubt the Shihouin head wanted nothing to do with a spawn that didn't belong to him, even if his very own had brought the babe into the world. Especially since – and Takuya confirmed it – the infant looked nothing like a Shihouin. Not even in the slightest.

Wordlessly, he held out his arms, taking great care in handling. The weight in his arms seemed so slight, the bundle very tiny and fragile. Takuya found himself holding his breath as he carefully peeled back the outer layer, freeing the boy's face entirely. One hand popped free from the tight confines, waving with much exuberance into the air.

A smile erased the frown that had stolen Takuya's lips, a swell of happiness taking over his heart. His son. This was his son. The physical truth of the feelings between he and Kaori, love he could no longer act upon. Shihouin-sama had made certain of that.

"Will you take him?" Minamono pressed, expression filled with hope. Clearly, he worried he would have no choice but to take the infant to an orphanage.

Takuya couldn't have that. Not for any child, much less his own flesh and blood. Not for his _son_, who he couldn't seem to stop looking at. He was so tiny and quiet, staring up at him with surprising strength. Eyes the same shade as his own.

"Urahara-san?"

"He's my son," Takuya answered with absolute awe, cradling the infant carefully in my arms. He finally tore his gaze away, directing it towards the servant. "How is Kaori-sama faring?"

A sense of relief cast down on the servant, who inclined his head. "She is well and will recover fully."

Takuya felt more at ease to hear that. He could still remember delicate but strong Kaori, who he loved as he never had another. Who was beautiful and playful with eyes golden as the sun. Lovely Kaori, who he'd been forbidden to see seven months ago. He'd known all along who she was and just how many rules he – they – had broken, but he'd ignored the risks. In fact, he was partly surprised he hadn't been killed in some mysterious way that would never be tracked back to the Shihouin. Perhaps the master of the house just didn't care to get his conscience dirty.

Or maybe she had begged for his life. Begged for the man who'd seen her for herself and not as some token, some political bargaining chip. Useful only for procuring alliances and producing an heir.

But that was all past now. This boy – _their son!_ – was the present. The future.

"Did she name him?" Takuya wondered aloud at the same time he realized just how much of a responsibility he was accepting. Nothing would be the same for him anymore; everything would become complicated. Even so, he would not give his child up.

"She was not given the opportunity."

Takuya snorted, not very surprised. No doubt the moment her husband realized the boy was not his, he'd sent the infant away. He wondered if Kaori was even allowed to hold their son before he was ripped away.

Looking at the boy, Takuya thought that he deserved a good name, despite the circumstances of his birth. His son was a blessing to him if not unexpected. And though he'd only known him a few minutes, he was already making a niche inside Takuya's heart. His precious child.

Takuya lifted a hand, gently touching a finger to the light hairs that dusted the crown of the infant's head. "Kisuke." He smiled as the child made a noise in his throat, twitching in his hold. "I will call him Kisuke."

"A good name," Minamono agreed, and a smile touched his lips as well. He was certainly relieved for the infant's… for Kisuke's safety. He actually cared. A rare thing indeed.

"Thank you, Minamono-san," Takuya said with the realization that he owed this man his gratitude. He rocked Kisuke as the infant stirred, probably fussy and hungry. "You carried him with care."

The servant bowed. "It was my honor. Please, Urahara-san, raise him well." With that, he straightened and turned, leaving Takuya with his new son.

Kisuke gurgled and fidgeted again, sounding very distressed. Takuya shifted back into his house, trying to settle the infant by wrapping him more firmly in the wrappings. Kisuke should have been fed already, but no doubt Sujin-sama had wanted the child out of his manor as soon as possible. He wouldn't have stood to look at the evidence of his wife's affair, at a child who did not share his blood.

Takuya wondered for just a moment how he was going to do this. A father without any warning, suddenly on his own, newborn in arms. It was a daunting task. Where was he going to find milk at this time of the evening? How was he going to do this by himself? He wasn't prepared, had nothing for the babe. No clothes or food or anything really.

Yet, he looked at his son again.

It was going to be hard, yes. Probably the most difficult thing he had ever done. But he wouldn't turn Kisuke away either. He couldn't abandon his son. Not ever. Somehow, he would make this work.

Just a few minutes with the boy and he was deeply loved already.

* * *

a/n: And so I begin another series. Why? Why do I subject myself to this? Ah, these plot bunnies that just won't fade. Luckily, this one should be rather short, a collection of eight (possibly nine) ficlets/oneshots, all prequels to my other long fanfic _The Butterfly Effect_.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this rather bizarre attempt at creating familial relations. More to come! Comments are very much welcome! As are theories.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: For some reason, I'm really in love with the idea of these two being siblings. It's starting to show up everywhere in my writings. lol. Still, I'm pretty fond of this ficlet series as well. There is more to come, so I hope you enjoy!

Oh! And keep in mind that this part is several years later from the previous one.

**Ties of Blood **

**Part Two**

Yoruichi woke to the feeling of a familiar hand on her head, stroking gently over her hair. She stirred slowly, the crick in her arms and neck reminding her that she had slept in her mother's room again, still sitting in the chair and leaned over on the bed.

"Yoruichi."

Fighting back a yawn, the Shihouin heir rose completely, wincing when her muscles protested. "Okaa-sama?"

Her mother looked back at her, pale and drawn from her lingering sickness. "You shouldn't sleep like that, dear heart. It's uncomfortable." Her smile was tight and weak, even as she dropped her hand back to the comforter.

Yoruichi rolled her neck in an attempt to ease out the kinks. "I know. But I don't want you to be alone either." She made a face, thinking unfavorably of her father. "Otou-sama hasn't been to see you in a week, despite knowing that..." she trailed off, unable to say the truth aloud.

Her mother was dying, and Yoruichi didn't want to admit it. The recent years had been hard on Kaori, who was bit by bit wasting away. She never fully recovered from her last pregnancy and had been remanded entirely to bed rest.

"Your otou-sama is a very busy man," her mother attempted, but her words fell on deaf ears. Yoruichi had long lost her admiration of her father, who was a changed man after her brother's death.

She snorted, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "He's not that busy," Yoruichi muttered stubbornly. "He could come see you if he wanted."

_If he wanted._

Her words echoed in the silence and solitude of her mother's chambers. It wasn't long now, the doctor had claimed. There was no explanation for her mother's sickness, no cause or cure. They didn't know what was wrong. She was just slowly dying, succumbing to some inner malignancy that tore her apart from within. Weaker and weaker with each day, she had already lost the radiance that had been so familiar to Yoruichi.

Her mother looked at her, golden eyes dim and saddened. "Yoruichi… you mustn't be angry with your otou-sama. There is much you do not know."

Yoruichi blew air out of her mouth, rolling her eyes. "I know all I need to know. What's important." She flopped forward, balancing her chin on her palm and her elbow on the bed as she glared at the far wall. Yet, the girl failed to catch her mother's wince and was surprised when she felt Kaori's too thin fingers reach for hers.

"You do not know this."

At the unexpected and grave tone her mother had taken, Yoruichi looked up, Kaori's fingers curling around her own. "Okaa-sama?"

Her mother squeezed her hand. "I must admit a falsity, Yoruichi. I am afraid that I lied to you many years ago. At the time, you were simply too young to understand the truth."

The Shihouin heir blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Her mother had lied to her? When and where? About what?

She watched as Kaori drew in a slow breath, gathering up what limited strength she held. "Your otouto did not die that day," her mother explained softly as Yoruichi's eyes widened in absolute surprise. "Your otou-sama wanted nothing to do with a child that wasn't his, so he sent your otouto away."

Yoruichi wasn't sure how to respond. Her brother – or to be more precise her _half_-brother – was still alive. Her parents had known this. And yet, Yoruichi had been fed a lie. It hurt for reasons she couldn't understand, a sharp pain stabbing through her chest.

Even more, to learn of the strain between her parents was also unexpected. She had always known that their marriage was one of political convenience, that her mother would've undoubtedly chosen differently if given half the chance. Still, she had wanted to believe that her parents held some affection for one another. Any child would have wanted to believe such a thing.

"Your otou-sama is a great man," Kaori continued, as if reading the questions that weighed heavily on her daughter's mind. "Even so, my heart ached for another. Urahara Takuya saw me for the woman I am, not the connections and wealth a Kasumioji would bring him." Her expression was wistful and longing. Voice full of affection. Full of love.

Yoruichi listened with utter astonishment, unsure what to think. She loved her mother dearly, and the truth of her infidelity should shock Yoruichi or at least bring anger on her father's behalf. Instead, she felt a gripping sorrow. Her mother was dying. There was no point in making an issue of a deed long past that had nothing to do with her in the first place. And it appeared her mother had suffered enough for it. Had suffered long before it had even occurred.

She swallowed through an unidentifiable lump in her throat and took her mother's pale hand between both of her own. "Did you love him?" She didn't know why she asked, only that she felt she had to know. It seemed important to her, as though a loveless affair was somehow more terrible than one that held meaning.

Her mother's eyes – the same shade as her own – glistened with relief. "I do. Though you are still number one in my heart, dearest."

Yoruichi's smile was thin and brittle, the comment warming her only slightly. "And my otouto?"

That was asked with hope. Despite only sharing half of her blood, Yoruichi wanted to know more of her only sibling. She wanted to meet him. Even more now that she knew he lived. The manor was large, lifeless, and lonely. Though Yoruichi would never admit the last aloud. It would be giving voice to her weakness, which a Shihouin should not do.

"He is well," Kaori assured her, pausing for a moment to cough into a plain but no doubt expensive handkerchief. "His father accepted him immediately. They reside in the third district of Rukongai."

It was not that far, Yoruichi immediately realized. And there was no one who knew the secret passages of the manor better than she. It would be a simple matter to slip in and out with the shadows.

As if sensing her daughter's intentions, Kaori lifted her free hand and cupped Yoruichi's cheek. "I told you so you would know, my dearest love, but you mustn't go looking for him. Your otou-sama would be very angry." Her palms were perfectly smooth and soft despite her illness, stroking her daughter's face.

"Why?"

The look in her mother's eyes was pained, speaking of an uncountable sorrow. "To him, Kisuke is a child who should have never been born."

"Kisuke?" Yoruichi repeated brightly, consigning that name to her memory. It was a good name. She liked it. Bright but mischievous. Just like she hoped he was.

Kaori inclined her head and released her hold to leaning back into the confines of her bed. She seemed even smaller against the elegant frills and lace. Faded and fragile, a wounded doll. Not for the first time did Yoruichi wonder what kind of life her mother must have lived. If her father had ever even loved her at all. If she had ever been more than a means to an heir. And a female one at that.

She had always been so cheerful and teasing, eyes dancing with amusement. She had always played games with Yoruichi, her solace when lessons became too much and she only wanted to be a little girl. Now, she was solemn and quiet, which disappointed Yoruichi greatly. She missed her mother's sunny smile. She missed her light and laughter.

"Minamoto-san is kind enough to watch over them for me since I am unable to do so myself." There was grief in her tone, as well as a hefty dose of regret.

Yoruichi remembered that her mother had never had the chance to hold her son before he had been torn from her and sent away. Even if the child hadn't been his, it was cruel of her father to do that. Kaori's heart was aching for her second child, who she had only ever glimpsed once. Perhaps it was that grief which was killing her. The knowledge that she had a child she would never see. That her daughter had a brother she would never meet.

"I want to see him," Yoruichi murmured more to herself than to her mother. In the back of her mind, she could only see the small form, head crowned with light hair. She wished she knew more.

Her mother sighed, worried for her daughter's recklessness and occasional disregard for authority. "Do not disobey your otou-sama, Yoruichi. Do not drag them into this life."

Yoruichi wanted to argue otherwise, but her mother's limited strength was already failing her. She was as white as her sheets, nearly invisible against the cloth. Were it not for the startling gold of her eyes and hair. Once brilliant but now dulled with sickness. She had lost the vivacity of life, reduced to a shallow husk of a woman.

No, she would not argue. But Yoruichi could not promise either. She cared little for what would anger her father. Infidelity or not, he should at least come to visit Kaori. She was his wife. The mother of his precious daughter. His only child. Surely, that counted for something in his cold, noble heart.

She rose from her chair and leaned against the bed, pressing a gentle kiss to her mother's smooth cheek. "Get some rest, okaa-sama. You are straining yourself. I will be here."

Kaori's smile was weak yet precious. "You are kind, dearest. Never lose that. Never be anything but what you are. Do not let them take that from you." It sounded even more like she was saying goodbye.

But Yoruichi wasn't ready to let go.

She especially did not like the weakness in her mother's voice. "I won't," Yoruichi promised. "Rest now." She clasped the slim, chilled hand tightly between her own.

Thin fingers weakly squeezed hers. "As you command, Yoru-chan. I love you."

"I love you, okaa-sama." She set a gentle kiss against her mother's palm, feeling a sob catch in her throat. It threatened to steal her words.

Kaori breathed out, her eyes fluttering shut as exhaustion took her. She seemed to melt into the softness of the bed, a trace of sadness still evident in her slack expression. She still seemed so young to be struck with such an affliction.

Yoruichi swallowed thickly, recognizing her mother's words for what they were. Her last. Heat burned at the back of her eyes as she held onto Kaori's hand. As if by doing so, she could keep life in that frail, grief-stricken body.

Yoruichi did not want to be left alone, but her mother did not wake again.

In Shihouin manor, it was Yoruichi who grieved the most for Kaori's passing. Her father was an impenetrable black of stone, impassive as his wife slipped away during the night. Yoruichi never once saw him cry. She shed enough tears for the both of them, though most were in the privacy of her lonely quarters.

A Shihouin was strong. Unbreakable. She did not show her emotion or weakness. Yoruichi's grief was heavy, and in the following weeks and months, she missed her mother's gentle words and teasing nature. She no longer had a refuge in the stark sterility of the manor.

But even that wasn't enough to conquer her defiance.

Yoruichi penned a letter in secret, short but full of apology. No doubt Urahara-san would eventually hear of Kaori's death through rumors and news. Yoruichi wanted it to be more personal than that, given the connection between them. The love that Kaori felt until her dying moments. Yoruichi expressed her condolences where others could not, entrusting Minamoto-san and no one else with the delivery of the letter.

She hated that Kisuke would never get to know their mother.

After Kaori's death, the distance between she and her father only widened. Sujin threw himself into the family affairs, and Yoruichi devoted herself to her duties and her studies. Her father's vigilant eyes left her little room to do otherwise. Even if she wanted to slip out, she was unable to do so. She watched Rukongai from a high window, wondering if she could see Kisuke's home from her precarious perch.

Her younger brother was never far from her thoughts. In Kaori's absence, it was Yoruichi to whom Minamoto-san brought news. Thanks to him, she was kept aware of the Urahara family. She heard and saw her sibling grow through Minamoto's eyes, but it was never enough.

Time passed as Yoruichi herself aged, enduring lesson upon lesson to prepare her for the Shihouin mantle and her position among the Gotei 13, as well as leadership of the Onmitsukidoh. Etiquette and economics, politics and power, all were interwoven into mindless teachings. She only enjoyed the other arts – hakudo, kendo, kidoh, and the like. But even that pleasure faded after repeated, relentless practice.

Sujin's death shocked everyone, including Yoruichi, who was nothing but distant from her father. He had always seemed so strong and unbeatable. She didn't understand how Shihouin Sujin could have met his end at the claws of an odd Hollow. He and his entire guard were slaughtered, the Huge Hollow which was usually not seen outside of Hueco Mundo requiring the interference of three captains of the Gotei 13. One would almost say that it was a random event. Isolated. Unnatural.

Yoruichi didn't know what to think.

But despite its supposed strength, it was still a meager Hollow. Not even a Menos. She could not comprehend how it could possibly destroy her father and his guard. Perhaps he was distracted. Maybe they were taken by surprise. She would never know the truth because none had survived with the details.

Just like that, the burden and responsibility of the Shihouin clan fell on her shoulders. It felt too heavy, but Yoruichi had her pride. Her determination. She would persevere. She would lead the life her position dictated.

But Yoruichi never forgot.

* * *

Kisuke laughed, nearly tripping over his own feet and his geta by proxy as he ran for the escaping ball. In a moment of desperation, he kicked off the footwear and ran barefoot across the dusty road, chasing the colorful piece of rubber. Behind him, his friends were laughing and cheering him on.

The ball rolled out into the main street, and Kisuke had to duck around one of the passing adults. His arms reached out, stretching for the striped sphere, when it collided with another person and came to an abrupt halt. Kisuke was unable to stop his dive and crashed into the dirt, dust billowing around him.

"Owww," he complained, getting a mouthful of dirt and scraping his knee on a random rock. He felt his fingers touch the tip of the ball before he spied someone reach down and to lift it from the ground. Gaping a bit, Kisuke followed the path of the ball. He stared.

It was a girl of all things! And she was grinning at him, twirling the toy on one of her fingers. Her eyes were pretty, a nice golden color. Warm like the sun.

"You lose something?" the girl asked, tossing the ball from hand to hand.

Kisuke scrambled to his feet, ignoring the dirt that covered his front. Tou-chan was going to be annoyed, but that was alright. He never really got angry. Kisuke was rarely yelled at for much of anything. All of his friends were envious.

He grinned up at the girl. "That's mine," he replied and heard the footsteps of his friends – like a herd of cows – coming up behind him. "Or ours really. Can we have it back?"

She threw the ball into the air, catching it again with ease. "Do you mind if I join you? I'm pretty good at it."

"Aww. A girl? No way!" one of Kisuke's friends protested, wrinkling his nose.

"Are you sure?" The ball flew towards the sky with an elaborate twirl, and the girl stuck out her foot, bouncing the rubber easily along it.

Kisuke was awed. None of them could do something that cool. Not even Satsosumi, the most agile of them. Who cared if she was a girl! She had skills!

Thrusting his shoulders back proudly, Kisuke loudly declared, "She's on my team." Very neatly solving the little issue of her joining them once and for all.

A chorus of "no fair" and "no way" echoed behind him, the boys expressing their jealousy by complaining of foul play. They hadn't wanted her to play, but damn if Kisuke could have her skills either. It just wasn't right.

The girl laughed, twirling the bright rubber on the tip of one finger. "I'm Yoruichi," she introduced, standing at least good head taller than the boys crowding around her. "What's the game?"

"No game," Kisuke countered boldly, the unspoken leader of their little gang. His grey eyes shone with confidence, despite the heat of the sun beaming down on them. "No rules either. We make them up as we go."

He raked a hand over blond hair, giving her a defiant look. And then, he swiped the back of it over his forehead. Dirt dust smeared with the sweat. But his eyes never left the ball, determined to get it back in his possession. He'd worked hard to make that ball. He wasn't going to let some _girl_ keep it.

The girl – Yoruichi – smiled. "Sounds like my kind of game." She tossed the ball to her other hand, and Kisuke grabbed his chance.

He leapt into the air, batting the rubber sphere away from her hold. Behind Yoruichi, Sasuke deftly caught the ball and sprinted away, causing a stampede of boys to chase after him. Kisuke had a moment to smirk at the girl – which she returned – before he went running after the ball, too. He scooped up his earlier discarded geta along the way, his dad would be angry if he lost them.

Yoruichi's footsteps were barely audible as she followed along after them, easily joining the rule-less game. Kisuke had the distinct impression that he could hear her only because she wanted him to. He wondered who she was. He'd never seen anyone like her before.

And then, idle wonderings were cast aside in favor of fun and games. The waning hours of daylight were spent embroiled in a dirty, messy game of Keep Away. Or their version of it to be more precise. No doubt his dad would be annoyed by the amount of dust caked into Kisuke's clothes. At least that girl was getting just as dirty.

When sunset came so did many summons from their families. Kisuke's friends were forced to go home, leaving the ever-important ball in his hands. He noticed that Yoruichi made no moves to depart, even after the last of the boys – Kenshin – had waved goodbye. She lingered at his side, idly tying her hair back up into its high if small ponytail.

Kisuke regarded her curiously, fascinated by the shortness of her purple-tinted hair. "Don't you have to go home, too?" he asked as he tucked the ball under one arm. His geta returned to his feet, giving him a couple more inches until he stood just below her chin.

She shook her head, patting a few billows of dust from her form-fitting clothes. "Not just yet," Yoruichi replied cheerily.

Kisuke considered this. "You should come home with me then," he suggested, free hand snapping out and grabbing hers. A strange shiver of something pushed against his skin when he touched her, but Kisuke just dismissed it as static. "Tou-san would love to meet you."

She laughed, allowing him to drag her along. "That's just your curiosity."

He couldn't refute her statement because it was true. Kisuke was curious by nature. He liked to know things. And if he didn't know, he wanted to learn. The more he understood, the more he could create. The urge to design, to build burned in his blood.

Luckily, they weren't far from his house. One street over, the sign for the Urahara shop came into view. Kyouya-san was sweeping off the stoop as usual, and he smiled slightly as Kisuke approached. He lifted a long finger to adjust his glasses, catching the gleam of the falling sun.

"Ki-chan, your tou-san was looking for you," Kyouya-san greeted, and his eyes flickered to Yoruichi, widening briefly. He faltered before he caught himself. "Ah, who is your friend?"

"Her name's Yoruichi," Kisuke declared brightly, continuing to pull Yoruichi along after him as they skirted past Kyouya-san and left little dust prints in their wake. They stepped out of the lazy-hazy heat and into the dry coolness of the shop. "Is tou-san in the back?"

Kyouya-san watched them pass, a curious look on his face as the broom paused on the stoop. "Yes, he is. Nice to meet you, Yoruichi-san."

Kisuke failed to catch the wink that Yoruichi tossed at Kyouya-san. He intently headed for the back where the living quarters were, directly attached to the shop. Only to have a sudden thought. Kisuke drew to an abrupt halt in front of one of the cases, pointing a proud finger towards a sweet confectionery in particular.

"See that?" he asked, his own gaze locked on the brightly colored piece of candy. "I invented it."

Yoruichi's golden eyes widened in amazement and curiosity. "What is it?" she pondered aloud, already reaching for the wrapped sweet.

"Rice candy," Kisuke answered, practically puffing with pride. "But the secret is that the wrapper's edible now. That way it stores better and longer."

She was already trying it, chewing noisily on the sticky candy. Yoruichi smiled in appreciation, and Kisuke flushed. Somehow, her approval meant a lot to him. It was his first successful experiment. The spare room was chock-full of failures and those currently in process.

"Kisuke? Is that you?" His dad's voice echoed from the back room, along with the noises of someone in the midst of preparing dinner.

He hollered right back, voice echoing loudly against the walls of the shop. "Tou-san, I brought a friend."

His dad emerged from the open doorway, wiping off his hands with a towel. He hardly looked like a father, what with his youthful face and pulled back dark hair. He was the object of affection for all the women in the neighborhood, but Takuya never noticed. Kisuke suspected that his dad was still in love with someone else and would probably be like that for a long time.

Takuya brightened at the sight of his son. "Will he be..." but he trailed off at the sight of Kisuke's guest and dropped the towel in his surprise. "Yoruichi-sama!"

Behind Kisuke, Yoruichi made a face. "Please don't call me that, Urahara-san," she corrected, suddenly sounding very adult to Kisuke's amazement. "Here, I am just Yoruichi."

Confused, Kisuke looked between them, still clutching his ball. "Yoru-chan, you know my tou-san?"

Golden eyes shifted his direction, a light smile touching Yoruichi's lips. "I've never met him before, but I've heard about him from my okaa-san." And then, her gaze shifted to his dad's again, something knowing passing between them. Like a secret Kisuke wasn't allowed to know.

He frowned, the mention of "mother" making something inside of him clench painfully.

"I don't know my kaa-san," he murmured quietly, a loss that he had always noticed.

Kisuke loved his father dearly. There was no equal to him, no replacement. Yet, he had always thought of having a mother. He often imagined what she must have looked like, soft and beautiful. And she must have been kind to make his dad fall in love with her. But whenever he asked his father about her, pain filled Takuya's eyes. Kisuke couldn't bear to see it because it made him hurt as well. He stopped asking and only held the knowledge that she had died years ago.

Yoruichi knelt beside him, one deceptively delicate hand resting on his shoulders. Her hand held the calluses of sword work on her fingers. Kisuke knew because his dad had the same, though he hadn't lifted his zanpakutou in years. And once again, he felt that small shock of _something_ from her touch, like a small current flowing over her body and onto his. It called to an unnamed something deep inside of Kisuke, that same _something_ he thought might have been reaching for him.

"She would have loved to know you, Kisuke," Yoruichi assured him, her eyes filled with the same pain that his dad sometimes showed. "She loved you."

Gray-green eyes widened. "You knew her?" The ball dropped to the floor, bouncing to a quiet corner.

"Of course I do. She was my kaa-san, too."

Kisuke's jaw dropped. Yoruichi was his _sister_? But they didn't look anything alike! And how come he'd never met her before!

Takuya shifted in the doorway, loosing an almost strangled sound. "Yoruichi-sama… err... Yoruichi… are you sure that's wise?" His father was very obviously worried.

"I'm the Shihouin head now. I'd like to see someone try to stop me." Her jaw firmed with determination before she turned back towards Kisuke, lifting a free finger to her lips. "That's a secret though. We can't tell anyone we're brother and sister, okay?"

Kisuke nodded, chewing on his lip in thought. "Okay, but…"

"But?"

"We don't look anything alike!" he blurted aloud, staring pointedly at her dark hair and pretty, dark skin. Kisuke himself was bronzed from the sun, but he was nowhere near her shade. She looked exotic, while he was just plain.

Yoruichi chuckled, rising to her feet. "I'll let your tou-san explain that one."

He pouted, wanting the answers _now_. "That's not fair."

"I'll make it up to you. When I visit again, I'll bring some friends."

Kisuke perked a little. "Are they as interesting as you?" he asked suspiciously, also wondering if they liked candy enough to be his test subjects. He had a couple of projects that were suitable for testing at the moment with a few potential side effects.

"In their own ways, yes." In that moment, Yoruichi's stomach chose to grumble loudly.

Kisuke was feeling a little hungry himself.

Moved into action, Takuya leaned down and picked up his dropped towel. "Dinner should be ready soon. Kisuke, go wash up."

"I'm not that dirty," he protested on principle alone.

Yet, Kisuke turned to do as his dad ordered anyway. The fact that each step caused dust to rise from his clothes was not lost on him. He turned down the hall towards the bathroom, leaving Yoruichi in his father's care. No doubt, the man would make her use the sink since she was no less dirty than he was. Kisuke turned around the corner, sliding out of his geta as he did and moving them to his hands. He heard in that moment the sound of their voices, starting conversation again without him. Curious, he paused in the hallway and strained to listen, cautiously quieting his breathing.

"I never expected you would come here, Yoruichi. If not for your letters, I would have thought you didn't even know."

Their voices faded a bit as they moved towards the kitchen. Kisuke frowned and dared move closer, missing a bit of the conversation. He tried to make his steps silent, but one foot caught on a creaky footboard, and there was a tiny squeak. Kisuke absolutely froze, but they didn't seem to have heard.

"He has reiatsu, Urahara-san," Yoruichi was saying. "I felt it almost immediately."

"I know. And it's only going to grow stronger." His dad sighed. "Luckily, this is the third district. The threat of Hollows is minimal."

Reiatsu? Kisuke had reiatsu? Like his father? How come he hadn't noticed before?

Water splashed loudly into the sink, and Kisuke pouted. It was like they were purposefully making it hard for him to eavesdrop. He couldn't help but be curious, especially since it was probably "adult" conversation.

"I'll worry about it when the time," Takuya continued, and it was followed by the sound of food sizzling. "Until then, let him play and tinker."

Yoruichi chuckled. "Does he make a lot of things?"

"Yes, and not all of it is as harmless as candy."

More oil sizzled as the tasty aroma of his dad's cooking filled the house. It wouldn't be long before Kyouya-san finished cleaning. He would join them for dinner before leaving for home, where his wife waited for him. Kisuke kept his ears cocked for Kyouya-san's approach, even as he listened in on the rest of their conversation, a bit of it lost by the sound of the tea kettle whistling.

"You look a lot like her."

"So does he," Yoruichi agreed, a note of sadness in her voice. "But don't you go falling in love with me, Urahara-san." The last was obviously teasing, and Kisuke would bet that she was grinning.

His dad laughed, a low sound of amusement. "As charming as you are, Yoruichi, I don't think that will be a problem."

Dishes clattered as they were set on the table. More water ran, muffling their voices. Kisuke strained to listen, knowing time was short. They'd notice if he was gone _too_ long, even if this information was too good to pass up.

And then, his father's voice was plainly audible as the faucet squeaked off.

"Why?"

Kisuke waited for the reply, wishing he'd heard more of the question.

"He's my brother," Yoruichi stated simply, her voice almost gentle in the silence. "He's her son, too. That's all that matters."

Despite himself, Kisuke smiled. He chose that moment to leave them to their conversation as he still needed to get cleaned up. He couldn't help but think he was glad to have a sister, especially one as beautiful and strong as Yoruichi.

Even if he had to keep it a secret.

* * *

a/n: Ah, I had great fun writing young Urahara here. It was a struggle to balance a young Urahara and still make him intelligent and a bit like the Urahara Kisuke we all know and love. Yoruichi is interesting to write as well, as she is one of the few female characters I like.

So, I hope you enjoyed. Next we jump time again and visit... the Academy. Ukitake, Shunsui, and several other familiar faces make their appearance.

I look forward to your comments!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: At last! I have updated this! I'll bet you all thought I had forgotten it, ne? And now, I'm devoting myself to finishing this beast, so hopefully, updates will come much, much quicker.

Thanks to everyone who's reading and enjoying!

Oh, and much love to Azar-sama, my beta. Not only did she edit this, but she also wrote half of it when I had a serious case of writer's block. So be sure to give her some love, too!

**Ties of Blood **

**Part Three**

Yoruichi kept her promise. The next time she came to visit Kisuke, she brought her two friends with her. A very loud girl with a firecracker grin and a smaller girl who looked almost dainty and liked to argue a lot. Just as his sister said, they were very interesting people.

She introduced them as Kisuke stared in wonder. He knew Kuukaku a bit already since she came to his dad's candy shop sometimes, always sneaking around as though she were trying to hide from someone. She clapped him firmly on the shoulder as she usually did, loudly declaring how good it was to see him again and asking what game they should play.

Sometimes, Kisuke was a bit afraid of her. But he would never admit that aloud. And somehow, seeing her with his sister was a bit daunting. Yoruichi could be scary, too.

He'd never met Byakuya before though, and the girl who was nearly the same height as him looked him over, eyes stoically assessing. She was rather pretty in a dangerous sort of way, and Kisuke liked her long black hair. He wondered if it was soft, which bothered him immensely.

"He doesn't look interesting at all," Byakuya said loudly, turning to scowl up at Yoruichi and crossing her arms over her chest. "He's just a runt."

Kisuke sniffed. "You're not any bigger than I am," he pointed out with a firm glare at the pretty girl. Where did she get off picking on his size anyway? She was just a girl!

"Now, now, children." Yoruichi stepped between them. "How about we all play a game to get to know each other better, hmm?"

"A game?" Byakuya repeated skeptically and with a lot of suspicion. "What kind of game? And is he really going to play, too?" She didn't need to point to show who she meant.

Kuukaku chuckled, slapping the long-haired girl across the back. "Oh, come on, Bya-bo. Does it really matter? We're here to have fun!" One fist pumped into the air as though to cheer on the idea.

She wasn't alone. Yoruichi cheered, too. And the two slapped their palms together with twin grins stretching their faces in a manner that vaguely frightened Kisuke. It must've frightened Byakuya too since she was suddenly closer to him.

"Aw… Don't be that way, Bya-bo," Yoruichi inserted with a pout. "You know that you love us. Why else would you always come play with us?" She snuggled up to the shorter girl, grabbed her for a fierce hug, swung her around, and then promptly released her back in the exact same position as before. All in one motion. All in less than a minute.

Byakuya staggered around next to Kisuke, who reached out automatically to steady her. She must have been very dizzy since she didn't even shrug off his hand.

"And if ya don't want to play with Kisuke, then you can just play with us yourself," Kuukaku cut in, and her grin was a devious and terrifying thing. "We all know how much you like playing house with us. How much you just love being the mother."

She cackled then, and Yoruichi was right there with her. Both of them looked rather manic. And Kisuke had the suddenly feeling that this was some sort of joke he just didn't get. He cast a glance at Byakuya, who was still beside him. Only to see that her little chin was lifted, hands clenched into angry but trembling fists.

After a moment, Yoruichi shrugged and wiped her moist eyes with her sleeve. "But nah… We'll save that for later. I actually had something else in mind." She patted Byakuya on the head before snagging Kuukaku's arm. "Come along, children. This way."

With that, they both turned and started off. But they noticed the other two weren't following after a few steps.

"Forward march," Yoruichi ordered over her shoulder. "You too, Kisuke. Don't make us have to carry you."

Kisuke blinked at them, taking a moment to sort that out. But before he could even move, a hand reached out to snag his sleeve.

"Don't leave me with them," Byakuya whispered from beside him.

Kisuke glanced at her in utter surprise. She'd insulted him and now wanted his help?

But her big grey eyes were beseeching. Wide and impossibly large and really very pretty. Kisuke found himself agreeing before he'd even thought it through.

"Alright. I'll stay." Kisuke gave a shrug and trailed after the two older girls, Byakuya right beside him. "I mean, it can't be that bad. Right?"

Byakuya just shuddered and clutched tighter.

Three hours later, Kisuke had his answer.

"What… was… that?" the blond panted.

Beside him, Byakuya was breathing hard, too. Both hands were on her knees as she leaned on them, gasping for air. Her face was a fascinating shade of red that spread across her nose and into her cheeks.

"That," Yoruichi stated from behind them, barely even winded, "was playtime. And jeez… You two act like it was hard or something."

"Play?" Kisuke wheezed. "It was… a workout! I've never… run so hard in my life."

He watched as Byakuya gave up all pretense of dignity and collapsed on the ground. He was more than tempted to join her.

"Oh, suck it up," Kuukaku retorted from nearby. "It wasn't actually that bad. We went easy today. Just wait until next time. We'll really show you then."

She pumped a first in the air with enough enthusiasm that Kisuke was surprised flames didn't shoot out. Either way, he was convinced that she was really a demon in disguise. That was the only explanation.

A few moments passed in silence. Kuukaku had wandered over to inspect the nearby signpost, while Yoruichi was picking at her fingernails. Kisuke and Byakuya were still trying to remember how to breathe.

"Ready for round two?" Kuukaku questioned as she turned back to them. Once more, she presented a demonic aura.

Kisuke groaned. So did Byakuya.

"Will you take no for an answer?" the youngest girl asked rhetorically. She'd finally regained her breath only a minute ago, and her face was still that cute shade of red.

Yoruichi pulled Byakuya to her feet by way of answer and watched her stumble. "Nope." She grinned then, but it faltered suddenly. "It looks like that'll have to wait for later though. Your escort has arrived." She pointed at two people who were standing just a few feet away, watching them with interest.

Byakuya abruptly perked up. As if sensing salvation. But she deflated just as instantly when one of the people, a very tall man with a scruffy face waltzed over.

Yoruichi waved at him and whirled to grab Kisuke by his arm. She dragged him over to the stranger.

"Hey, there. Didn't expect to see you so soon. I just wanted you to meet him real fast before you guys take off." She shoved her brother in front of her. "This is Urahara Kisuke," Yoruichi introduced for him. "He's my very special friend."

The man's eyebrows lifted to his hairline. "Special friend… _Right_."

His gaze flickered to Kisuke then, as if inspecting him. Kisuke took the chance to return the favor, studying his dark hair and eyes and the shihakushou. He also couldn't help but noticed the placard on his arm, and he knew enough about Shinigami to recognize what it meant. A lieutenant. And judging by the kanji symbol, he'd guess the man belonged to the eighth division.

"Kuchiki Isshin. Nice to meet ya," the man introduced, not bowing and instead slapping Kisuke on the back so hard that he nearly planted into the dirt. "I'm here for my cousin."

"Um… Okay," Kisuke murmured, not knowing what else to say as he found his footing again.

Judging by the man's appearance and boisterousness, he was probably here for Kuukaku. And Kisuke actually did a double-take when he went for Byakuya instead, walking right up to the girl and slinging an arm around her thin shoulders.

"Come on, my boy," Kuchiki-fukutaichou greeted with a nudge. "Time to get you home."

Time froze. At least for Kisuke.

"_Boy!?_" he repeated in a wide-eyed mutter that no one else seemed to hear.

Kisuke gawked at Byakuya, who so didn't look like a boy at all. Not with his long hair. Or his doe eyes and girly pout. Or the way he put his hand on his hip and tilted his chin up.

Boy? Were they sure about that one? Had anyone actually checked? And why wasn't anyone else surprised?

But nobody else was even bothered by that statement or the implications. Nor had they noticed Kisuke's mental meltdown. In fact, the conversation just continued on around him.

"I'm not your boy," Byakuya stated then with a too high voice. "I am Kuchiki Byakuya. Heir to the Kuchiki clan and future head. I will one day be a taichou of the Gotei 13. You are just fukutaichou. You will respect me."

That only made Kuchiki-fukutaichou laugh and ruffle his hair. Byakuya spluttered at that.

"In your dreams, Bya-bo. In your dreams." He started to steer them both away but not before glancing over his shoulder. "Nice to meet ya, Ki-kun. Undoubtedly, you'll be seeing more of us in the future."

Kisuke just waved at him in bemusement before Yoruichi elbowed him at the second person approaching them. He was a male, too. Not really a child but not quite a man yet either. Just stuck somewhere in between. His name was Shiba Kaien, and apparently, he was Kuukaku's older brother. Kisuke could see the resemblance in their coloration and the curves of their faces. But really, Kaien was too nice seeming to be related to the monster that was Kuukaku.

Of course even as Kisuke was thinking that, another part of him was waiting to be told that Kuukaku was really a boy, too. He could easily believe that one.

But Kaien made no mention of it. He simply smiled at the group, grabbed his sister, and was off. That just left Kisuke and Yoruichi. He half-expected someone to magically appear and whisk her off, too. And when no one came, he glanced at her in surprise.

"I'm the head of the family," Yoruichi informed him, as if reading his thoughts. "They know better than to try to send someone." She walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulders just as Isshin had done with Byakuya, only less violently. "Besides, I'm having dinner with you and your dad tonight."

"Really? Why?" Kisuke questioned, and it was a legitimate one.

She rarely stayed that long. In fact, the only time she'd ever had dinner with them was the night he'd met her.

Yoruichi shrugged beside him as they walked. "I'll be starting the academy soon. Maybe in a year or two. I want to get as much time with you as I can. You're important to me. And for some strange reason, I like you."

He just chuckled at that. "I like you, too. Sometimes," he added wickedly.

She swatted at him. And pinched his cheek for good measure.

"I'm your sister. You have to like me," she said loftily and pulled him in tighter. "It's a requirement."

"Whatever," Kisuke shot back, but there was no heat to it. He just snuggled into her warmth and allowed her to lead them both home.

- - -

A year later, Yoruichi didn't have quite as much time to visit him. She was in the academy now, and while it wasn't difficult for her, she still had to attend classes. Not to mention run her family. Kisuke knew that she was skipping things, important things, just to be with him. And he really appreciated it, even if he couldn't quite find the words to tell her.

He was also visited every now and then by Kuukaku and Byakuya, who was really and truly a boy – Kisuke had seen the evidence when they went swimming one day. They came by about as often as his sister did. Sometimes with her. Sometimes on their own. Just to run around and play for awhile, which was apparently not something they got to do much at home. Inevitably, Kuukaku's brother and Kuchiki-fukutaichou or some retainer would come to fetch them though. Only for the two to reappear a few days later. Rinse and repeat.

A year passed that way. And then two. Three. Yoruichi filled her visits with stories of her exploits. Of all the wonderful and interesting and downright boring things she learned at the Academy. Of all the people she'd met but hadn't quite been able to befriend. Her family and personal status prevented most from being comfortable around her. Prevented them from realizing just what an awesome if wicked person she could be. But that was their loss; it only meant more time for Kisuke to spend with her.

Not that he got much more even after she graduated. Yoruichi was now the second in command of the Onmitsukidoh, being groomed to take over once the head felt she was completely ready. The old man was all set for retirement and was only the nominal leader now anyway. Yoruichi basically ran things, just as she had since her father's death. The Onmitsukidoh was traditionally run by her family, and they were just waiting for her to gain some experience.

But that wasn't Yoruichi's only position either. She'd actually been talented enough in the Academy that the current second division captain had taken notice. The woman had been so impressed that she'd invited Yoruichi to come serve as her third-seat. A position that Yoruichi had accepted happily. In all truth, it was the only one that she felt she'd actually earned, and she was grateful for the chance to prove herself. From what his dad had told him, Yoruichi hoped to earn the captaincy of the second division one day, and it looked like she would.

Of course, Yoruichi wasn't the only one who had grown. Kisuke was a whole five inches taller now. Almost even with his sister. He was stronger, too. Reiatsu blossoming under the exercises his dad and Yoruichi had taught him. She claimed that Kisuke was already on par with a seated officer, and that if he kept it up, he'd be as strong or stronger than his dad.

Kisuke wasn't sure about that last part. He liked the idea of being a Shinigami like them, but he didn't know what exactly he'd do with it. He could join a division, he supposed. But probably not the eleventh, which specialized in combat. He could be in the fourth maybe. Yoruichi said his kidoh was good enough for it or to even join the Kidoushuu. Kisuke didn't really like either of those options, however. He didn't want to be a healer, didn't have the temperament for it, and the Kidoushuu sounded boring. What he really wanted to do was tinker, work on his inventions, and create a few more of them. But none of the divisions did anything like that. They had a few groups who researched or made stuff, but they were usually small and worked on a project by project basis, dissolved once they were finished with their current task.

Nonetheless, that was a thought and decision for another time. They had another task at hand currently.

"Where are we going?" Kisuke questioned and trotted along after his older sister with curiosity in his every movement.

She grinned at him, gold eyes twinkling. "You want to go to the Academy, right?" Yoruichi watched as her brother practically vibrated with energy.

"You really think I can?"

"Of course I do," Yoruichi responded, turning to sweep her gaze over the paths in front of her. "That's why I'm bringing you here. To meet someone very important. Since you're from Rukongai, it'll help you to have a sponsor."

"Oh." Kisuke bit his lip. "Who is it then?"

She paused to reach back and grab his hand, squeezing it warmly. "His name is Ukitake Jyuushiro, and he's a good friend of mine. We can trust him."

Kisuke rolled the name around in his head. Ukitake was a nice name. He wondered if the man his sister wanted him to meet was nice as well. His eyes fell to his hand, where she clasped his warmly. They looked so different. Sometimes, it was hard for him to remember that they actually were related. Though it was better that way, his father had explained, since it was supposed to be a secret and everything.

"Why can't you do it?" he asked after awhile. "I mean, why can't you sponsor me? Anyone can once they've graduated, right?"

She glanced at him. Quiet for so long that he didn't think she'd answer.

"I… You know how we have to keep our real relationship a secret?" she questioned in return and waited for his nod. "Well, that's because it might be dangerous if people knew. If people realized that our mom… well, that she had you with the man who wasn't her husband."

Kisuke digested that. "Will they start to wonder if she had you by someone else, too? Will they wonder if you're a real Shihouin and make you give up your inheritance?"

"Yeah… Something like that," Yoruichi answered in a murmur. "Anyway, it'll look better if Ukitake-san sponsors you. He's a really important guy, and they'll listen to him. Even above me. He's been in the Gotei for a long time. Since before I was born."

"If you say so." Kisuke considered and shrugged. "I trust you to do what's best."

Yoruichi smiled at that and squeezed his hand as they walked. He fell silent, trailing along after Yoruichi with his own grin. Of course, the only reason Kisuke remained quiet was because his attention was dominated by the sights around him. He lived in the safer parts of Rukongai, but still, Seireitei was so different. And it was the first time Kisuke had ever been on this side of the gate. The sight of the huge guardian – Jidanbou – had left him wide-eyed with wonder.

He'd nearly been crushed by the massive hand as Jidanbou patted him on the shoulder, laughing jovially. Yoruichi had hurried him along, even though Kisuke had wanted to linger and talk a bit more. Jidanbou seemed like an interesting person.

Inside the gate, however, Kisuke was even more enraptured. Everything looked so different. Busy and important, especially the Shinigami, running around in their black uniforms. Some had zanpakutou and others just had plain swords that weren't anything special. And everyone had the same subtle feeling like Yoruichi, though the strength varied.

Kisuke's head kept turning this way and that, trying to take in everything at once. And more than one time, Yoruichi had to pull him along and stop him from gaping at a practice session or someone performing magic or a few passing Shinigami who looked strange.

"What's that?" Kisuke pointed to a tall, white tower in the distance. It was huge, looming over all the other buildings and standing next to a massive, flat-topped building.

Her eyes followed his finger. "The Shrine of Penitence," she answered, voice vaguely haunted.

Kisuke didn't seem to notice. "What's it for?"

"Bad children who don't obey their sisters," Yoruichi teased with a squeeze of his fingers. "Now, let's hurry. It's a bad impression to be late."

Kisuke pouted but listened to his sister anyway. She knew better than him, at least in some things. Though he wouldn't say that aloud.

Not long after, Kisuke found himself standing in front of a quiet building. The sound of people practicing swordplay echoed from an inner courtyard. And as Yoruichi knocked on a set of double doors, boisterous laughter could be heard from inside. Kisuke's senses tingled with the feel of something wise and powerful in the air.

"Come in!" someone called out cheerfully.

Kisuke liked his voice. He sounded like a nice person.

Yoruichi grinned down at him. "Let's go, Ki-chan!" she said and pushed open the doors, only to thrust Kisuke inside ahead of her without so much as an apology.

He yelped out of surprise and stumbled inside, blinking at the abrupt change in lighting. The feeling of power lapped gently at Kisuke's skin – far stronger than his sister's though very similar in some ways. He rubbed at his eyes to clear away the dancing spots.

"Oh? What have we here?" a male voice asked, hearty with amusement.

Kisuke had the feeling that he was being appraised, eyes raking over his appearance. As the spots cleared, he was finally able to see the occupants of the room. A beautiful man with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail sat behind a desk stacked with papers. Another man in a captain's robe sat to his right, also with long hair though brown this time and under the wide brim of a strange hat. Kisuke only recognized the third man. It was Kuchiki-fukutaichou, the one who picked up Byakuya all the time.

The big man lifted a hand in greeting, wide smile stretching his lips.

Part of Kisuke's hesitance was eased by the familiar face. Still, he felt somewhat intimated in the face of these three obviously powerful men. More so since he didn't know two of them. But when he felt his sister's presence at his back, Kisuke found the courage to straighten his shoulders. Emboldened, he proudly introduced himself.

"Urahara Kisuke!" he announced with a short bow.

There was a moment of pause.

"Urahara, is it?" the man with long brown hair asked, peering at Kisuke from beneath his hat. There was something to his tone of voice, something impossible to discern.

Kisuke was suddenly less certain of himself. "Hai."

But the man just smiled then. So did the white-haired one beside him.

"No need to worry there, Urahara-kun," the second man said with a smile as he brushed back a stray strand of hair. "We know your father. He's a good man. We used to work together."

"And I do believe that I knew your mother," the guy with the hat commented, one hand fiddling with the edge of his pink haori that sat over his captain's one. "Though not as well as I would've liked. You look rather like her. The hair. Your chin. The nose. Definitely that last one." He nodded. "Very much like Kaori-sama."

He and the white-haired man traded a glance. But Kisuke, bolstered by this new information, perked up.

"Really?" he questioned with a bright twinkle in his eyes. "You know my parents?"

"Oh, yes?" Kuchiki-fukutaichou cut in. "I dare saw we know exactly who your parents are."

Kisuke just blinked at them and put a finger to his chin in confusion. He scrunched his nose at the implications and put his free hand on his elbow.

"Ano…"

Another pause. Then as one, the three men's faces split into identical, goofy grins.

"Yoru-chan, he's adorable!" the big man with the hat and haori cooed, his hazel eyes gentle.

Behind Kisuke, Yoruichi clucked her tongue, and from the corner of Kisuke's eyes, he saw her place her hands on her hips. A look of chastisement, he knew.

"What happened to discretion?"

The man behind the desk laughed and gave a halfhearted shrug. "You know I have no secrets from my best friend. And I know that Urahara-kun already had the pleasure of meeting Kuchiki-fukutaichou. I trust these men, Shihouin-sama."

Yoruichi waved a hand through the air, dismissing the formality as she always did. "And _you _know you don't have to call me that, Ukitake-taichou."

"Old habits, my dear," Ukitake-taichou – now identified – returned. "So come and introduce us officially. Some of us are still in the dark."

"What happened to no secrets?" Yoruichi countered, but she lifted her hands and placed them on Kisuke's shoulders, squeezing noticeably. "Kisuke, this is Kyouraku Shunsui, head of the eighth division. And that's Ukitake-taichou of the thirteenth. And you already know Isshin. He's the fukutaichou of the eighth, remember?"

"Nice to meet you." Dragging up every bit of formality that his sister had drilled into him, Kisuke bowed again.

Kyouraku-taichou made a noise of amusement. "None of that now, Ki-kun. We're all friends here. You can call me Shunsui. Just about everyone else does. Or Shun-kun if you want."

"Ano…" Kisuke blinked at him and glanced at Yoruichi, but she just smiled. "Okay, Shunsui-san."

Ukitake-taichou laughed outright. "He's got you there, Shun. So much more formal than Yoruichi-san. Are you absolutely certain he's an Urahara? He sounds much more like Byakuya-bo."

"I'm sure," Yoruichi replied with a grin. "He's just nervous. Aren't you?" She elbowed her brother in the back and bumped him forward a step.

"Maybe…" Kisuke admitted, not looking at anyone in particular.

That earned him another round of chortles, and Ukitake-taichou came around his desk to stand in front of him. He peered down at Kisuke with a smile and put a hand on his arm.

"How about some tea, ne? And you can tell me about yourself." He stared to steer Kisuke to a low table in the corner. "Yoruichi-san has been surprisingly sparing in the details. I think she was afraid of bragging too much."

Kisuke's grey eyes widened. "She brags about me?"

"Every time your name is so much as mentioned," Ukitake-taichou told him, gesturing for the boy to take the seat next to him. "Though I have to admit it isn't as much as either she or I would like."

Kisuke felt himself flush at that, at the man's kind tone. He shifted awkwardly as the captain continued to beam at him.

Kisuke blinked up with surprise when Isshin-san set down a tray and tea set on the table. He hadn't even seen the man leave to fetch it. But Isshin-san just grinned at him and started setting out cups and plates, settling in the seat opposite Ukitake-taichou while Shunsui-san sat on his right. That left Yoruichi to slip in next to Kisuke himself, sharing his fourth of the table. She found his hand beneath the table and laced their fingers together.

"So tell me about yourself," Ukitake-taichou gently ordered and filled up a plate with something that vaguely resembled a cracker only bigger. He pushed it towards Kisuke with a lifted brow. "What sort of things do you like?"

That was probably a bad conversation-starter. Or perhaps a very good one depending on the perspective.

Either way, Kisuke's eyes took on a particular gleam. And he launched into a description of his inventions. Of their designs, purposes, and tendency to explode. He even brought out one of them, a prototype, to show. It worked beautiful for all of a minute before letting out a puff of smoke in Shunsui-san's face. His eyebrows were scorched, but he tugged his hat further on his head and to safety.

"I'm sorry! I'm still working on it," Kisuke admitted sheepishly and cringed when the man looked at him.

Shunsui-san just laughed, a deep belly laugh that resounded around the room. "None of that now. I'm not mad. But it takes guts to blow up something in the face of a captain." He beamed at Kisuke. "I like you. You've got spirit." He was still chuckling as he studied Kisuke with eyes that were all too knowing. "I think that we'll keep him. Eh, Jyuu?"

"I think that's a splendid idea. He's much too cute to give back." Ukitake-taichou winked at Kisuke and smiled when that earned him a blush.

There was silence for a minute as they sipped their tea and ate their snacks. Kisuke was helping himself to a few more when Yoruichi nudged him, and he glanced up to see Shunsui-san inspecting him from across the table again. But it wasn't a bad look. Just contemplative.

"You want to go to the Academy, right?" the man questioned then, taking Kisuke's cup to pour him more tea.

"Hai."

"Well, I think that I can help you with that," Shunsui-san said brightly. "I'd very much like to sponsor you. You've got spunk. The Academy and Gotei 13 need more of that."

Kisuke started and stared that the man. He honestly didn't know what to say. He'd thought that Ukitake-taichou was supposed to sponsor him, and now, Shunsui-san wanted to instead?

"I… Thank you."

He nearly jumped to his feet to give a little bow, but Yoruichi's hand on his leg kept him in place. Kisuke had to settle for dipping his head in gratitude.

"Oh, don't thank us just yet," Ukitake-taichou inserted and reached over to touch him on the shoulder with a hand that was warm even through the fabric. "The Academy is hard work. The Gotei 13, too. But I think that you'll make it."

He grinned then. Boyish and open and so wonderfully honest. Kisuke couldn't help but grin back.

* * * *

a/n: And a bit more background is filled in. Little by little, these snapshots will hopefully fill in some of the missing blanks in _The Butterfly Effect_.

I do hope you are enjoying this speculation on my part. Even the part where I'm taking a wild stab at making Isshin a Kuchiki. I couldn't resist.

*Grins* See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Sorry for the long delay, guys! RL is kicking my tail! Still, I hope you enjoy the new part.

Warnings for mentions of character death, angst, lots of spoilers, a few kisses between men, contradictions to new revelations in canon, etc. The usual!

**Ties of Blood **

**Part Four**

Laughter rang through the corridor as Kisuke raced across the hall and toward the staircase, waraji slapping against the floor.

"Hurry up, Kisuke-kun!" Kuna-senpai shouted at him, voice carrying as he caught a glimpse of the wide grin that stretched her pixyish features. "Or we'll leave you behind."

"You threaten that every time!" Kisuke accused just as loudly.

His words echoed in the stairway as he took them two at a time. He ignored Otoribashi-senpai as he called for him to slow down. His friends laughed again, amused as he hurried to join them. They were all going out for drinks tonight, and Kisuke was the last to leave the classroom. It was his fault of course since Mao-sensei was scolding him. But was he to be blamed that his theory was wrong? They were trying to encourage hypotheses here, weren't they?

Kisuke's feet skidded across the corner as he rounded the stairs and leapt onto the railing, sliding down the length of it by the seat of his hakama. Two feet from the end and just before he would have landed elegantly on the ground, someone stepped into his path.

"Oh, shit!" Kisuke breathed and had only a moment for his eyes to widen before they collided.

Papers went flying as Kisuke all but tackled the other boy. And they crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs and documents. Kisuke snapped his chin against the tiled floor, landing harshly on his shoulder, while the other boy ended up in a tangled heap. Paper rained slowly down like confetti on the two as Kisuke's wonderful friends pointed and laughed.

Groaning, Kisuke forced himself to sit up. He rubbed fingers over his aching chin.

"Ow," he moaned and heard a tinny voice echoing his complaint.

Kisuke glanced over and saw the boy – another student actually – slowly sitting up, wincing with pain. Eyes a rather interesting shade of blue skittered over the floor, looking dismayed at the scattered papers and documents.

"Oh, no," the student bemoaned and hung his head. "It's going to take me forever to put those papers back in order. Sensei will be so angry."

"It's my fault," Kisuke was quick to say as he scrambled to his feet despite the fact the quick motion made his head spin just a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you until it was too late."

A chuckle, too nervous for it to sound amused, fell from the kid's lips as he looked up at Kisuke and the hand that had been offered to help him up. Dark hair framed the boy's face. A rather attractive face at that. Kisuke felt something in his own cheeks heat.

"That happens a lot," the other student said, accepting the hand and letting Kisuke haul him to his feet. He barely weighed anything and stood perhaps a full foot shorter than Kisuke, who had finally surpassed his sister sometime last year.

"You coming, Kisuke-kun?" Kotetsu-san, another one of his friends asked, dancing from foot-to-foot in anticipation.

Friday meant freedom and none of them wanted to linger around the Academy.

Feeling guilty, he waved them off. "I'll catch up later," Kisuke promised as the dark-haired boy slowly started to gather the fallen papers.

The small group of students tossed a collective goodbye Kisuke's direction. But he was already focused on the task at hand.

"Urahara Kisuke," he said by way of introduction, thrusting his hand in the other boy's direction.

Those big eyes looked up at him. "Yamada Hanatarou," he replied and took Kisuke's hand.

Sparks of his reiatsu met Kisuke's own, warm and soothing. Like a healer or something similar. It was pretty obvious anyway that Yamada was no fighter. Though there were some girls in Kisuke's class about his size who could take down the largest of them with no problem. So maybe he shouldn't judge by appearances alone.

"So... are you a first-year?" Kisuke asked as he slanted his eyes away from Yamada. For some reason, they wanted to wander back to the other boy's pretty features.

"Actually, I'm a senior," Yamada answered with another one of those nervous chuckles. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "I don't look like it, right?"

Of course, that was pretty much invitation for Kisuke to look again. And then, he wondered why his stomach did a little flip at the sight of Yamada's bony shoulders and dark hair.

"You're older than me?" he questioned instead, tripping over his own words as he fought his body's unusual reaction.

Kisuke decided to focus on retrieving the documents for now. It was safer that way.

"I guess so," Yamada replied as he bent down to help gather his papers. "It's so hard to tell sometimes."

And wasn't that the truth? Noble and Shinigami ages were almost impossible to discern. Though generally, the more reiatsu a person had, the slower they aged. There were some rumors that a couple of the captains were nearly two thousand years old. Even a few that had Yamamoto-soutaichou as even older than that. As old as Seireitei itself. But no one ever seemed to confirm that either way.

Of course, age wasn't the only thing hard to figure out. Byakuya had more than proved that. It was just so damn impossible to tell sometimes. Some of the girls looked like boys and no small amount of the boys could pass for girls. Unless Kisuke saw breasts or some other uncontroversial proof, he assumed male until learning otherwise. It had saved him a lot of embarrassment since coming to the Academy the year previous.

Yamada paused then, and Kisuke blinked. Only to realize that some time had passed since he'd spoken. They'd even managed to pick up most of the papers.

"Ano… Yes. Yes, it is," he agreed. "Sorry. Just thinking there." His gaze drew to Yamada's face and delicate features before darting away again.

Kisuke was fairly certain that Yamada was male. But there was no really good way to be sure just yet. Gods, there wasn't even a smooth or not completely insulting way to ask either. Nothing short of seeing Yamada naked or sticking a hand down his pants and feeling around.

Not that Kisuke was considering either option. No, not at all.

Look away, look away. Don't stare into those blue eyes. Just pick up the papers and pretend not to notice a damn thing. Not a damn thing at all. Not how petite he was. Or the mesmerizing color of his eyes. Or the fact that kneeling this close together Kisuke could smell him and that he happened to smell really good.

Kisuke luckily caught himself before he could lean in to get a better sniff. Yamada hadn't even seemed to notice his slip. But the cough from just behind them was a clue that someone else had. And the blond could only gulp and shoot a look over his shoulder.

Tall. Dark skin. Square-framed glasses. A lifted eyebrow.

Tessai-san. One of the students in his year and something of a friend. While he mightn't have the Shihouin name, Kisuke had no doubt that he was a relative. Not with his looks. Of course, Kisuke had few doubts about why Tessai-san hung around so much. Her name started with a Y, and she was related to both of them. Though very few knew that.

"Urahara-do…san," Tessai-san greeted with a short bow and glanced between him and his new friend. There was something almost knowing in that look.

Kisuke felt one eye almost twitch. But he controlled it.

"Ah… Tessai-san, what are you doing here?" Kisuke asked, somehow managing a normal tone. "I thought we were going to meet you at the tavern." It was more statement than question.

"I was detained, Urahara-san." Tessai-san studied him through his glasses, eyes flicking again to Yamada who was gathering the last of his papers. "I can see the same of you. We can just go together then."

"Ano…" Kisuke cast a glance at Yamada and saw him pointedly staring at the far wall. "Alright." He looked at Tessai-san and then Yamada. "I'm sorry for running into you earlier. I apologize."

"It's fine. Happens all the time," Yamada responded, sneaking a peak at him and then looking at the ground.

But Kisuke had caught the expression on his face. "Okay then. I'll see you around. Maybe you can come with us one day when you don't have papers to deliver," he said and shot a smile at him.

And just as he expected, Yamada glanced up again and paused at his grin. He blinked very slowly and then smiled back. A warm and bright expression that lit up his whole face.

It was all Kisuke could do not to feel his belly flutter.

- - -

Another sake cup shoved across the table in his direction, and wasn't his sister the best? She was always willing to buy him a drink or two!

Kisuke grabbed the bowl and sloshed the liquid into his mouth, the strong alcohol no longer burning. Which might have had something to do with the Anti-Hangover pills he had invented and was now testing. Or it could have been the fact that he'd already drank a hell of a lot so one more little cup didn't matter anymore.

Yoruichi grinned and propped her chin on her palm. "Alright, Ki-chan. Spill." She leaned forward eagerly.

Here in Rukongai, tucked into some dark corner of one of the double-digit districts, Yoruichi's face was only known in theory. No one would recognize her. Thereby making this a safe place to meet.

"Spill what?"

He was dangerously close to a whine, which just wasn't appropriate for a boy – almost man – of his age. He was in his third and final year in the Academy after all. Graduating a whole three years early. And really, the only reason it had even taken him this long was because he insisted on taking every class that he found even remotely interesting.

"Whatever it is that has you all conflicted right now and begging me to buy you drinks," Yoruichi pushed. Her golden eyes gleamed, even in the dim light of their corner.

In the other half of the bar, a group of men laughed uproariously. But the siblings were paid little attention. No one really was except for the staff that occasionally came by to bring more beer.

Kisuke snorted and put his head on his outstretched arm. He toyed with the empty sake bowl with his other hand.

"I'm not begging," he sulked.

"You're giving me the puppy eyes. I call it begging," Yoruichi teased, and she kicked out a foot under the table to catch him in the leg. "Tell me or I'll be forced to use extreme measures."

Well, when she said it like that... It wasn't like he didn't plan to tell her anyway. Who else would he bemoan his recent identity crisis to but his sister? He had made some friends in the Academy, but they weren't nearly as close to him as Yoruichi. Besides, she was supposed to be older and wiser. Though Kisuke wasn't too sure on the latter one. Crazier fit much better.

He pushed the sake cup back towards his sister, rolling his eyes up at her and giving her a beseeching look. Yoruichi laughed and grabbed the bottle. She poured the last of it into the bowl and nudged it in his direction. Such a great sister. He sat up long enough to toss back the clear alcohol and steel himself. Then, looking around as though any one of the other patrons would actually be interested in their conversation, Kisuke drew in a sharp breath.

"I think I'm gay," he said as he toyed with the empty bowl and his shoulders deflated.

Silence answered his proclamation before he felt more than saw his sister's grin widen.

"What makes you think that?" Yoruichi asked, and there was a hint of something in her voice. Not disapproval or disgust but an odd sort of interest.

It gave him enough courage to look at her. "I think Byakuya's cute," Kisuke admitted with a dark flush that covered his entire face. Even the tips of his ears.

Never minding that he'd first thought Byakuya was a girl. He was going to blame this entirely on the Kuchiki heir. If it hadn't been for Byakuya, Kisuke would have never gotten so confused. Damn girly-faced long-haired brat.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, still watching him intently. And he was so damn grateful that she was taking him seriously.

"Everyone thinks that, Ki-chan. Until he opens his mouth that is. Then, the cuteness evaporates."

Despite himself, Kisuke felt his lips crack into a grin. For a noble, Byakuya was both surprisingly and unsurprisingly loud-mouthed. His arrogance only made it worse. But then, he was raised to have that self-confidence.

He tapped his fingers on the table. "Granted," Kisuke admitted, and he shrunk a bit in his seat. "And maybe I could have dismissed that. But then, I ran into this student awhile back, and I haven't stopped thinking about him since then."

And with that, his sister's eyes practically _sparkled_.

"Oh?" She lifted a hand, reaching for his face to pinch his cheek. "Does my otouto have a _crush_ on someone? Do tell!"

She seemed to be missing the point that this was bothering him just a bit. But oh well. At least she hadn't stood up in disgust or walked away from the table. Kisuke supposed he'd rather _this_ reaction to one of being abandoned. Though he hadn't believed for one second that Yoruichi would discard their relationship. If she could take the fact that their mother had not only slept with a man outside her marriage but had a son by him, there was little Kisuke could do that would bother her.

"I'm not going to tell you his name," he retorted, nudging his bowl hopefully in her direction. He was still under an experiment after all. "I know you'll just track him down and threaten him or something."

Judging by the glint in her eyes, Yoruichi was considering just that. Kisuke had better keep all descriptive bits to a minimum to lessen the chance of her finding Yamada-senpai. It was just a crush for cripes sake. It wasn't like Kisuke was in love with the guy or anything. He just happened to find Yamada-senpai's awkwardness and shyness attractive. As well as his big blue eyes and tiny shoulders.

Clearing his throat, Kisuke returned to the conversation at hand.

"He's a sixth-year at the Academy, and I've only run into him a few times."

Yoruichi giggled. Actually giggled all girly-like and everything. Kisuke hadn't even known she could do that.

"Are you going to chase after him, Ki-chan?"

His brow furrowed. "When would I have time to do that?" he asked with another hopeful bump of his bowl.

She rolled her eyes and gestured a member of the staff over. Shaking their empty sake jug for emphasis.

"Honestly, Ki-chan, there's more to life than your inventions and studying." She shook her head. "Even if you do want to prove Shunsui-san and Ukitake-taichou's faith in you." Her lips curved into an enlightened smirk. "Especially Ukitake."

Kisuke flushed at her knowing tone. "They're taking a risk for me. Of course, I want to prove that they didn't make a mistake," he argued just as a bottle magically appeared and plunked on their table.

"And something tells me it's just a _bit_ more than that," Yoruichi declared loftily, swooping in and grabbing the jug before Kisuke could so much as reach for it. Honestly, her speed amazed him sometimes. "Have you even kissed anyone yet?"

"Not counting that one time you and Kuukaku made me kiss Byakuya?" Kisuke demanded.

But even as he fought it, his mind took him back. Back, back to a history that he was also blaming for his recent Sexual Identity Crisis.

_"Oh, come on!" Kuukaku exclaimed, a look of devilish glee on her face, and really, Kisuke had never hated her more than in that moment. "A proper kiss. Open mouths. Or we tell everyone about Sweetcheeks-san!"  
_

_Byakuya reddened. His eyes skipped to Kisuke in mortification before anger blossomed in his cheeks._

_"That threat doesn't work on me," Kisuke countered. Palms sweaty and heart beating a fast rhythm in his chest. _

_How could they have lost the bet? No, more than that. Why did he and Byakuya believe that they could beat these two she-devils in disguise! The bet had to have been rigged!_

_"But I know other stuff that will," Yoruichi challenged with a hand on her hip. Golden eyes gleamed dangerously, and Kisuke swallowed. _

_She was such a demon. _

_He turned towards Byakuya, licking his lips nervously. The noble tilted his head back, trying to appear proud though he was still a few inches shorter than Kisuke. Slim and pretty, like a girl. _

"_The Kuchiki would never back down from a challenge," Byakuya said. But his voice hitched a little there, entirely bravado. _

_Which pretty much sealed it right there. If Byakuya wasn't going to back down, then Kisuke couldn't either. Not without looking like a coward. _

_He glanced at Kuukaku and Yoruichi. The two demons watching with twin expressions of pure evil. _

"_Come on, boys. We don't have all day now!" Yoruichi declared, clapping her hands together. _

"_Just make it quick," Kisuke muttered. _

_Byakuya harrumphed. And before Kisuke could so much as plan an attack or figure out __**how**__ he was supposed to do this, Byakuya grabbed his face with a pair of slender hands. Kisuke stared wide-eyed as the other boy's face moved closer. And then, their lips touched. Open-mouthed as the girls had commanded with Byakuya's breath smelling faintly of peppermint. _

_Heat stole into Kisuke's cheeks. And his stomach did an interesting little flip as he caught sight of Byakuya so close. He'd never closed his own eyes. So instead, he could see just how pale and smooth Byakuya's face was. And how long and dark his eyelashes were. _

_Byakuya drew away, leaving Kisuke to gape at him. And the two girls dissolved into amused titters. The Kuchiki noble's nose was pink, but otherwise, he looked unruffled. And Kuukaku strode right up to Kisuke, slapping him across the back with one palm, grinning like mad._

_"Just be glad we didn't say you had to use tongue." _

Yoruichi's laughter dragged him out of the memory as she skillfully poured them both some sake and clinked their bowls together. She smirked as though knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Just admit it, Ki-chan. You didn't hate it."

Of course he hadn't. But that wasn't the point here.

"That was my first kiss," he muttered instead, gesturing towards her with her bowl and making some of the alcohol slosh out onto his fingers. "And you made me give it to Byakuya!"

She lifted a brow. "There are worst people to kiss." Yoruichi's lips curved into a wide smirk even as she plucked the bowl from his hand. "I could have made you smooch Isshin. Or Kuukaku. Which would've been funnier."

Kisuke wrinkled his nose. "Kuukaku is a she-demon. And Kuchiki-fukutaichou is not my type," he said, thinking of Hanatarou. "He's not small and cute. Like Yamada-senpai."

Yoruichi sat forward eagerly. "Oh? Is that his name?"

And Kisuke felt a bit like banging his head on the table. Damn the sake for loosening his lips. He was in for it now.

- - -

Thieves in Rukongai. The very same people his father had always tried to help, and they'd been the ones to do him in. It was hard for Kisuke to believe that Urahara Takuya could be defeated by something so mundane, but the truth stared him in the face. A handful of thieves from Rukongai. Now, Kisuke was fatherless. A real and true orphan.

First, a mother he'd never met. Then, a dead father.

He sighed and tugged at the collar to his fancy attire, knowing that he was supposed to wear this for the funeral but hating the stuffy feeling of it. There was a burning at the back of his eyes, and an itching in his throat, but Kisuke ignored them. He was supposed to be strong here, not fall apart. He was a man now. Recently graduated from the Academy and soon to join a division.

Behind him, the door opened without so much as a knock. Kisuke glanced into the mirror to see who'd entered. And his shoulders slumped in relief as an orange scarf unraveled to reveal the face of his sister.

"Ki-chan," she murmured, eyes dark with sorrow.

For Kisuke and for Takuya, whom she had befriended. Who had been like a father to her, too. Far more than just the man her mother had loved.

"Aneue," he breathed.

And by the gods, it had been years since he had called her that. But something about the circumstances demanded that familiarity. Kisuke craved it.

"I didn't think you'd make it."

"Do you think so little of me?" She pouted and pulled the door shut behind her to step further into the room.

Kisuke shook his head. "I know the Shihouin have been restrictive lately," he explained, well aware that those attempts were also failing miserably.

His sister was the wind. She couldn't be bottled up no matter what those old fogeys attempted or wanted. No matter how they tried to cage her. Throw offers of marriage in her face. If he hadn't been her brother, Kisuke would almost think that she'd marry him if only to spite the Shihouin.

"Like that'd stop me," Yoruichi put in with a snort. She came to a stop beside him, hand falling on his shoulder and squeezing. "We're family, Ki-chan."

His fingers hopelessly entangled in his obi, Kisuke took a deep breath. He was taller than her now. But some part of him was still that little boy she'd met all those years ago. The boy that she'd glomp onto and pull into her lap whenever she wanted just because she could. A part of him missed that. Missed that she could wrap her arm around his shoulder and rest her head on his. That his father would just laugh at both of them and ruffle his hair. That Yoruichi would bait him until he gave up completely on propriety and ruffled hers, too. Takuya had probably been the only adult to ever do that to her. None of the Shihouin or their retainers would've dared.

But Takuya, his father, had dared a lot of things. Had dared to love a woman not his wife. Had dared to create a child with her, a son. Had dared to raise that child without her. Had dared to accept Yoruichi into their makeshift family after both of her own parents were dead. Had dared drag Kuukaku and Byakuya in as well.

He'd been a brave man. Brave if somewhat foolish. But kind and funny and smart. And Kisuke knows he wasn't the only one who wondered how things could've been different. What would've happened if Shihouin Sujin had thrown out his wife that night and not just her son, something that was well within his rights. Yoruichi wouldn't have been able to come with her, not unless he took it in mind that she might not have been his either. But it was still a game they'd played when it was just the two of them. A private little fantasy. Life if it had been the four of them. Takuya and Kaori. Yoruichi and Kisuke. A perfect little family with none of the Shihouin nonsense.

Would either he or his sister have become Shinigami then? Probably not. But would it have mattered? No. Not at all.

But that fantasy was well and truly shattered now, wasn't it? It had already been broken before they'd dreamed it up – their mother was dead after all. But there'd still been his father. Still been Takuya to act like a parent for both of them. There was no one there for him now but his sister.

"You're all that I have left now," he murmured then, and the realization squeezed something inside of him.

He'd never gotten to meet his mother. His father was gone now, too. All he had left was his sister, and he couldn't even claim her out loud.

That hurt in ways Kisuke couldn't express.

"We have each other," Yoruichi corrected with a sad smile.

Before Kisuke could protest, she pulled him into her embrace. Attempting to tuck his head under her chin and failing miserably now that he stood much taller than her.

And Kisuke remembered that like himself, his sister was very much alone. Their mother had died; her father had passed some time ago. And he felt a bit like a jerk for forgetting that and getting caught up in his own sorrows.

He lifted his arms, wrapping them around her. Letting her comfort him when he hadn't been there to comfort her. Admittedly, he'd just been a kid and hadn't known. But still, he would've done this if he'd had the chance.

"I hope you brought a disguise," Kisuke murmured, eyes sliding closed as he absorbed the warmth his sister offered him.

She chuckled, though it was half-hearted. "Of course I did, silly." She rubbed her cheek against his in a cat-like gesture. "Though honestly, everyone saw me here often enough that it shouldn't be an issue."

Yoruichi fell silent then. Regretful. And she sighed before he could question her.

"Bya-bo won't be able to make it. Or Kuukaku," she added in a soft voice. "They're both covering for me. We're supposed to be going to this big shindig the Kasumioji are throwing. One of those boring as hell weddings."

Kisuke took a moment to digest that.

"I'm sorry," he said then, but he couldn't be sure if he really meant it or not. "I know that they're family."

"They're your family, too," Yoruichi reminded him, squeezing all that much tighter around his middle. "They might not acknowledge it. But at least a few of them know you exist. They don't know your name or what you look like, but they know that our mother's second child is still alive. If they weren't such bastards, they would've been in your life, too. Would've come out to see you. But not even our bitch of an aunt would do that."

Kisuke felt more than saw his sister roll her eyes. Just like her could feel the anger coiling in her reiatsu.

"She's the one who's supposed to be getting married today," Yoruichi told him, face pressed into his shoulder. "To some weak-willed moron. They're supposed to be taking over the headship of the family next year. And will probably spawn a dozen kids just as spoiled and pretentious as them. Not that I care or anything." She sniffed then, but it would've been more effectively had her nose not sounded so congested.

"If you don't care, then I don't care," he responded. Kisuke felt her fingers dig into his back, a sure show that she was more affected than she was letting on.

Family was a touchy subject. Some of it more so than other parts. The way that their mother's family had treated her was a sore spot in particular for Yoruichi. Kaori had been the oldest daughter by far, but she hadn't had the head for or interest in politics. She'd been too soft for most of the Gotei 13, too. Though Takuya had said that she'd been very skilled at kidoh and had been quite a healer in her own right. She probably would've done well in the fourth division if her family would've been willing to let her join. Instead, they'd chosen to bargain her away in a marriage, trading her looks and promising reiatsu to the Shihouin for some political clout. They'd done much the same to their next daughter, shipping her off to the Shiba in a very similar move.

And now, Kaori's youngest sibling was getting married, too. An aunt who was barely older than Kisuke himself and who he'd never so much as seen in passing; he didn't even know her name. He could only wonder if she'd been traded away much like her oldest sisters. He doubted it though. Especially if she was about to become the head of the traditionally female-ruled Kasumioji. It'd probably been her idea in the first place.

Not that it mattered. Not that she mattered. She or the rest of the Kasumioji. As Yoruichi had said, they most likely knew Kaori's second child had lived. Sujin wouldn't have let something like the infidelity of his wife go completely; he would've complained to her parents at the very least. Done something to take his embarrassment out on them. They had to know that Kisuke was out there somewhere, and if they'd really wanted to find him, they could have. But they hadn't.

"I don't care about them," Kisuke restated, and it was much firmer this time. "They're nothing to me."

"Me either," Yoruichi agreed and exhaled slowly. She was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "I'm sorry about Bya-bo and Kuukaku though," she whispered into his neck now. "Sorry that they couldn't make it. You know they would've come if they could. But Ginrei would have Byakuya's head. And Kuukaku's uncle is making noises about finding her a husband, too."

And wasn't that a scary thought? Kisuke pitied the man roped into marrying that she-demon. He probably wouldn't survive the wedding night.

Kisuke couldn't quite contain his snicker. Which he followed by holding that much tighter onto his sister.

"It's alright," he assured her. "As long as you're here. That's all that matters."

She laughed, but it was a wet sound. Like she was trying not to cry.

"For you, otouto… Always."

* * *

AN: Aneue = big sister

More revelations are made! Huzzah! No, there are no pairings in this story, despite the flashback to the kiss and future mentions of kisses and crushes and all that jazz. It's still a gen story that focuses on Yoruichi and Kisuke, including mentions of their interactions with other people. Have no fear, there shall be no smut in this. I promise!

Still, I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Another chapter ahoy!

Warnings: boykisses, mentions of boysmut (but none on screen), playing loose with the timeline, spoilers, AU, etc, etc

**Ties of Blood**

**Part Five**

"Congratulations!"

Mugs of different sizes and contents clinked together across the room, voices raised in celebration and laughter. Kisuke himself grinned as he chugged down the contents of his cup. The alcohol made for a lazy, comfortable warmth in the pit of his belly.

An arm slung across his shoulders. "What did I tell you?" Yoruichi said with a broad grin, on her way to drunk and not caring a whit about it. "I knew you'd make it!"

"Of course!" Kisuke retorted, indignant. "I'm an Urahara after all."

"And a Kasumioji, too," Yoruichi added in his ear where no one who'd be shocked at their secret could hear it. Not that there were many of those to be found here.

Only Kisuke's closest friends had been invited to this celebration. Otherwise, Yoruichi herself wouldn't have been able to visit. Which limited the attendees to himself, her, Byakuya, Kuukaku was running around here somewhere, and Tessai-san lingered on the edges, appointing himself the sober one. This suited fine as Kisuke had already had another celebration with his friends from the Academy. And well, who could pass up more free booze?

Speaking of which, Kisuke's eyes wandered over to the bar. Where Kuukaku was already shoving more alcohol into Byakuya's face with a look that didn't bode well for the Kuchiki heir's safety. The blond wasn't sure what Kuukaku had planned, but whatever it was, he wanted to stay far away from it.

"Yeah. That, too," Kisuke agreed as he realized that his response had been somewhat delayed. But then, he couldn't be blamed. His sister had been shoving just as much sake in his face as Kuukaku was currently thrusting at Byakuya.

"Just so you know," Yoruichi began, all seriousness for a moment as she turned Kisuke to face her. "It wasn't my decision alone. You worked hard, and they noticed."

Kisuke nodded. "I know."

Of course, it helped that no one knew they were related. Someone could still claim favoritism of a sort since the rumors of something being between the Shihouin heir and the brat from Rukongai had never abated. But no one could prove anything, and so nothing could be done about it.

Sometimes, Kisuke wondered if it would have been better for him to accept Ukitake-taichou's invitation to join the thirteenth. Or even Shunsui-san's invitation for the eighth. Both of which made sense considering he had been sponsored by them. But Kisuke had his heart set on the second, where he could be closer to his sister. It was risky, but Kisuke had the feeling he was more suited for there anyway. He and Yoruichi were more alike than either senior captain could recognize.

"And hey," Yoruichi continued, steering him towards a table and plunking him down in a seat. "I hear that Sanami will be all healed up next week so he can rejoin the division."

Kisuke winced. It hadn't been his intention to send his opponent to the fourth, but well, they had told him not to hold back. And he had been taught by Yoruichi after all. There were few under captain-class who could best him in a spar.

"Don't look like that," his sister inserted, giving him a playful tap alongside the head. "The third-seat's been chosen like this for years, even if we don't tell anyone. We can't be accused of being like the eleventh, now can we?" She winked.

Yoruichi had a point. And their methods made sense considering the third-seat's duties. He or she had to be capable of handling the criminals in the Maggot's Nest without use of a weapon and only those in the division most skilled at hand-to-hand could be considered. It was perfectly logical to have any vying for the third-seat to duel against the current holder of that position. That ensured that the most skilled person held the spot.

"No, we can't," Kisuke replied with an easy grin of his own, finally taking a long drink of the sake that his sister had shoved into his hand earlier.

Kuukaku and Byakuya wandered back to the table, the latter swaying on his feet.

"Celebrations are not meant to be spent on our asses," Kuukaku put in with a hearty slap to Kisuke's back. One that was for her probably a light tap but nearly sent the blond sprawling.

Not for the first time did Kisuke wonder if they had checked Kuukaku's true gender. There was no way that she really was a woman under that robe. Even with the heavy mounds firmly attached to her chest.

"With this much liquor pushed on me, I'm not sure standing is a good idea," Byakuya muttered. He all but poured himself into his seat next to Kisuke, lacking all of his usual grace. His cheeks were light pink, eyes bright with inebriation, and that sloppy scowl was absolutely adorable.

He certainly didn't look like he was only a few years younger than Kisuke. If it wasn't for the fact that Kisuke knew for certain he was older, someone could almost accuse them of pushing booze onto what amounted for a child. It didn't help that Byakuya had such a baby, girly face. Kisuke smirked at that thought, knowing just how angry he'd get if the blond ever said such to his face.

Yoruichi tittered, swinging a hand out to poke Byakuya in the cheek. "What would your grandfather say, Bya-bo?" she teased, ever the brave one for tickling a sleeping dragon. "If he saw you so discomposed?"

Byakuya blinked, as though the extent of Yoruichi's vocabulary impressed him. "He would probably laugh and give me that look of his," he retorted almost sullenly. "Grandfather never explains anything."

Apparently, too much alcohol a blabbing Byakuya did make. Normally, it was rather difficult to get him to talk about anything concerning his family.

"Alright!" Kisuke said loudly, calling attention back to himself. Even as Byakuya slumped sideways, a warm presence against his arm. "No talking about politics or overbearing relatives! We're supposed to be celebrating!"

"Here, here!" Kuukaku agreed and lifted her jug for a toast.

Everyone else seemed to agree and mugs, jugs, cups, and bowls clinked around the table, spilling liquid everywhere and making a fine mess of things. Kisuke eagerly sucked down his drink, watching as Byakuya did much the same. His cheeks still flushed, grey eyes bright and unguarded. He leaned against Kisuke as though he didn't have the strength to keep himself upright, all warm and snuggly.

"If this is a celebration, then it's only proper that Ki-kun be treated properly. Ne, Yoruichi?" Kuukaku suggested with an exaggerated wink, nudging the other woman with an elbow.

Kisuke immediately became suspicious, eyes narrowing. He didn't like the cast to Kuukaku's face or the look she exchanged with Yoruichi. The two separate were hazardous; together, they were a menace.

Byakuya didn't seem to notice the danger that he was potentially in. He just hiccupped, snuggled closer to Kisuke, and gestured for someone to fill his cup again. Kisuke wasn't sure his companion needed anything else to drink. Nor Kisuke himself, for that matter. With Byakuya this close, Kisuke could smell the subtle fragrance of cherry blossoms.

"How true, Kuukaku," Yoruichi agreed and turned a grin on Kisuke, golden eyes gleaming with teasing intent. "So I think Bya-bo should give him a congratulatory kiss, don't ya agree?"

"Oh, yeah. It's only right." Kuukaku's smile stretched to wider, more devilish proportions.

Byakuya stirred when he seemed to realize that the two were focused on him. "What are you talking about?" he said, voice dangerously approaching a slur.

Yoruichi and Kuukaku exchanged a plotting glance. "Don't you think Ki-kun deserves a reward for all his hard work?" Kuukaku needled, obliging Byakuya by pouring more sake into his cup.

"Of course, he does!" Byakuya shot back, straightening briefly before losing steam and collapsing back against Kisuke again. "We have to stick together against these she-devils!" he added in a loud whisper, his sake-soaked breath ghosting across the blond's ears.

Yoruichi and Kuukaku tittered like a couple of schoolchildren, Kisuke was too sotted to hide the heating in his cheeks. Why did Byakuya have to be so cute?

"We think you should be the one to congratulate him," Yoruichi said with a laughing, unladylike snort.

"Since you're his favorite and everything," Kuukaku added.

"Hmph." Byakuya gave a very regal sniff. "Everyone knows that Yoruichi is his favorite."

Kisuke's sister laughed and flicked a hand through the air. "Maybe, maybe. But he doesn't want to kiss _me_."

"Of course not!" Byakuya argued with imperial indignation, performing this haughty toss of his hair that he had somehow perfected over the past few months. "Since I'm sitting right here."

The two girls broke into amused titters.

"Are you suggesting then that Ki-kun wants to kiss you, Bya-bo?" Yoruichi asked with a nudge the Kuchiki heir's direction.

Byakuya tossed her a slightly watery look that spoke in unto itself, full of Kuchiki arrogance. Kisuke would have found it unbearably amusing if his mouth hadn't suddenly gone dry, and his heart skipped several beats in anticipation. Kisuke's tongue dragged over his lips, as though he could already taste Byakuya on them.

Kuukaku grinned, leaning forward eagerly. "Well, go on then! This night isn't getting any younger!"

And Byakuya, goaded by alcohol and two very demonic females, turned to do just that. Kisuke was treated to the full sight of Byakuya's very grey eyes before the boy leaned in, closer and closer. Attacking Kisuke with a sloppy, wet, open-mouthed kiss that tasted of sake and oranges.

'_Best congratulations ever_,' Kisuke thought. Not so noble as to not take a gift so cheerfully given to him. In fact, he even enjoyed it.

_Immensely. _

- - -

"You slept with Byakuya!"

Kisuke winced. He rubbed fingers over his forehead where his sister's near-screech funneled right into his brain, upsetting an already aching skull.

"Ano... yes?"

"You slept with Byakuya! You had sex with him."

Sighing, Kisuke turned and shuffled back into his house. He fought off a yawn as Yoruichi trailed along after him.

"I think we've already covered that."

"You slept with Kuchiki Byakuya!" she repeated for the third time, eyes wide and not at all scheming or devilish like they normally were. "Your boy bits and his boy bits touched!"

It almost was a shriek, and Kisuke flinched again.

He whirled towards her. But the motion nearly made his churning stomach empty its contents, and Kisuke had to pause to gain control of himself. One finger lifted towards his sister, pointing with only a small waver.

"Yes," Kisuke said shortly. "I did. And they did more than touch."

Her jaw dropped. She just gaped at him like he'd grown another head or spontaneously burst into song and dance.

"But… But… You and sex… Those things don't belong together. You… You're too young!" She jabbed a finger at him. "Both of you are far too young. Especially him. Especially _you!_"

Kisuke threw up his hands. "I'm not a child. Haven't been for awhile. Besides, almighty Yoruichi, it's not like he's the first."

"_**What!**_"

He should have known that'd be her reaction. Kisuke ignored her goldfish impression and shuffled toward his kitchen, wanting nothing more than a cup of tea to settle his stomach and maybe a cracker or two. He should've remembered to take those hangover pills last night, but he hadn't. And now, he was paying the price. He hoped Byakuya was suffering, too. Kinky bastard.

"Shhh," Kisuke said, hissing through his teeth as her words practically echoed through the house. "You'll wake him up."

"He's still _here_?" Yoruichi demanded, pushing past him to snatch the tea accouterments from his hands. "And give me that. I don't need you poisoning the Kuchiki heir. Ginrei's already going to have your head as it is. Deflowering his innocent grandson." She bumped him with her shoulder, and the motion was nearly enough to send him tumbling.

Kami but his head hurt.

Kisuke snorted. "I think Byakuya's made of stronger stuff than that. And I'm pretty sure that Kuchiki-sama has already figure out that his grandson isn't completely virginal. I think he's actually been encouraging it." He rolled his head on his shoulder. "Besides, my tea isn't that bad."

"I don't know, Ki-chan. I don't think anyone can survive ingesting acid," Yoruichi said seriously, though the sparkle in her golden eyes proved she was teasing. At least, she'd recovered from her earlier shock.

Rolling his eyes, Kisuke sat down at the small table in the kitchen and cradled his head in his hands. A second later, a packet of medicine flopped down on the surface in front of him, and he swallowed the pills dry. He hoped that the aching in his skull stopped soon. It felt like Kuukaku was tap dancing on his cranium.

"So," Yoruichi began, thankfully much more quietly than the near ear-splitting decibels she'd reached before. "You slept with Byakuya."

"Only half of it was sleeping really," Kisuke replied just because it was rare that he was the one to shock his sister rather than the other way around.

Besides, who wouldn't want to brag about snagging the infamous and nigh untouchable Kuchiki heir? Even if it wasn't something meant for any permanence. They were just friends with curious urges and the lovely brush of alcohol to wash away inhibitions. Though Kisuke was still determined to blame his definite homosexuality on Byakuya, who could still claim an interest in women that Kisuke could not.

His sister made a choking sound, but it was really like her words were caught in her throat. She cleared her it noisily, pot rattling as she stuck it over the warmer.

"And he wasn't the first?"

"No, nee-san, he wasn't." Kisuke closed his eyes in hopes that blocking out the bright stream of sunlight would stop the spikes of pain through his skull.

"Who was it?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Because I'm your sister, and you love me."

Kisuke chuckled very softly. Anything more would send the stabbing pains through his brain again.

"Love does not necessitate full disclosure."

Yoruichi pouted, sliding into the empty seat across from him. Two cups came to a rest on the table, the delicious scent of tea filling Kisuke's kitchen. His stomach grumbled at the aroma, and he reached for the hot cup, sipping carefully.

"You won't tell me?" she asked again, batting those dark eyelashes at him. Though the mischief gleaming behind them rid her of all attempts at seeming innocence.

"No," Kisuke said point blank. "Because like poor Yamada-senpai, you'll track him down and grill him for details. Though I think he'll be able to handle you a bit better."

Rose-senpai would probably have her eating out of his palm before she could even think to bombard him with questions. But he'd rather avoid the embarrassment either way.

Yoruichi laughed. "He was like a scared little rabbit," she recalled, thinking of Yamada-senpai. "He never saw me coming."

"I know." Kisuke sipped at his tea. "I'm not a kid anymore, Yoruichi. Is it so unusual that I've slept with someone?"

"No. But... Kuchiki Byakuya?" She shook her head, feet whipping out like a small child growing impatient. Her lips curved into a wicked grin. "Kuukaku is going to get a kick out of this."

Kisuke's eyes widened. "You can't tell her!" he hissed completely aghast.

But Yoruichi was already chortling, demon horns sprouting from her forehead. She leaned over the table, one finger popping his nose with each word.

"Yes. I. Can," she said and sat back triumphantly. "And will."

Kisuke all but launched himself from his chair, the abrupt motion making his stomach churn and his head throb. "Ngh," he groaned, turning a pleading look at his sister. "Haven't you tormented us enough?"

Yoruichi didn't answer, at least not immediately. There was a sudden, faint jolt of reiatsu in the air. It had been lying quiescently in the background, a steady thrum. But now, there was evidence it was stirring. Byakuya was waking. And his sister? Well, Yoruichi had a rather evil cast to her face.

Kisuke's eyes rounded. "No," he said, considering launching himself at her to keep her in place. "Don't you _dare_," he hissed.

But Yoruichi just grinned like a cat. Springing up from her seat with the eagerness of a child and all but bounding out of the room.

"How could I _resist_ this opportunity?" she threw over her shoulder with a loud chortle. "Oh, Byakuya-bo!"

Groaning, Kisuke slumped back into his chair. Letting his head hit the table with a hard enough thump to send a stab of hangover pain through his skull.

He heard a door slam. Yoruichi exclaimed another greeting. And then Byakuya shouted, voice a mixture of horror, embarrassment, and anger. No doubt Kisuke would be hearing it from him later.

"She-demon!" Byakuya roared.

And Kisuke had the mental image of him leaping from the bed in fury. Only to remember he wasn't exactly dressed and scramble for the covers.

Groaning to himself again, Kisuke forced his aching body out of the chair and shuffled back toward his bedroom with the intention of saving Byakuya from Yoruichi's teasing. He knew he wouldn't get a thanks out of the Kuchiki heir. But well, Kisuke had gotten them into this mess, and he had to take his licks as they were owed.

- - -

"A captain?"

Feeling much like the cat who'd gotten the cream and the canary and a whole bowl of tuna all at once, Yoruichi reclined smugly.

"What? You don't think you can do it?"

Kisuke tossed her an annoyed look. "I didn't say that," he said, and by goodness Yoruichi had the most adorable brother. It was obvious he was ruffled by her sudden suggestion. "But I've not been your third-seat that long. Just a few years. And I've not reached bankai yet."

Grinning, Yoruichi winked at him. "I don't think a little thing like that will stop you, Kisuke." She gestured vaguely. "Weren't you just telling me about some unique contraption you'd devised the other day?"

"It's not been tested," Kisuke answered a bit shifty-eyed.

Yoruichi resisted the urge to roll her own eyes. She knew her brother. Oh, it hadn't been tested yet. But no doubt he had plans to do so rather soon. Never mind how dangerous it might've been. Sometimes, his reckless pursuit of all things scientific and likely explosive worried her. But he was also her brother, and only she knew how terribly intelligent he was. She couldn't very well stop his tinkering.

"Your point?"

Kisuke sighed, his fingers rubbing over his thighs. "I never really thought about heading a division of my own." He seemed thoughtful. "It's not like positions open up all the time or anything."

"This is a special case," Yoruichi explained. "It's not often someone is promoted to the zero division, leaving a vacancy. Haven't you been telling me about starting some kind of science unit?"

Kisuke's face brightened at the mere mention of it, a light entering his eyes. "Well, yeah, but I had meant that as a piece of the future. Not the immediate present," he admitted slowly, though it was evident he was itching to go into further detail. "I hadn't even had time to really flesh out the details."

He was fighting awfully hard to remain in her division. Yoruichi wasn't surprised. She had seen this coming. Kisuke's competence aside, it was one of the reasons she'd suggested he be suitable for the open position.

They were family. Nothing would ever change about that, but sometimes, Kisuke did cling to her more than was safe for either of them. And Yoruichi didn't want to watch her brother become something he was not. She wanted to watch him flourish and grow, to become himself while always remaining a part of her. She wanted him to have a life of his own. In that, she felt very much like his mother. A fact she had on occasion joked with Tessai about.

"Well, now's the perfect time to start!" Yoruichi declared, hoping to see more of that brilliance in her brother's face. "Don't tell me you're too scared to take this chance, Kisuke."

A range of emotions flitted through his eyes, discomfort among them. "No, but… wouldn't it just be favoritism?"

"You think I'm the only one who recommended you?"

Yoruichi could tell from the look on his face that Kisuke actually had. Of course, he _would_ be oblivious to the other eyes that had been watching him. Shunsui and Ukitake, to name a couple. Just as they had supported his entry into the Academy where Yoruichi could not. But then, Kisuke was often blind to anyone other than her or his father before his death.

Before Kisuke could respond, however, someone interrupted the private conversation. Yoruichi frowned, knowing only of two people who were allowed to do that. And one of them would have too much sense for it. Which left one other person.

Her little bee burst into the room with annoyance knit in her brow. But then, Soifon rarely carried any other emotion save the adoring eyes Yoruichi occasionally caught drifting her direction. Soifon respected no one but Yoruichi and considered everyone else below her. And therefore, below Soifon's notice. She never understood Yoruichi's intentions to remain not only family with Kisuke but a close friend and companion as well. It was a matter of necessity that Soifon know the true connection between them, but that didn't ease Soifon's jealousy in the least. For jealousy it was.

Soifon, for reasons beyond Yoruichi's understanding, wanted to keep the Shihouin head to herself.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon called, voice an outraged gasp as she rushed into the room with all the dignity a hurried movement could afford. "I don't think that this is the wisest course."

Kisuke, for his part, remained silent. He watched with shadowed eyes as they began their discussion. He was seemingly oblivious to the animosity that Soifon carried towards his person. Much the same way he hadn't noticed that other eyes had been observing his progress. But Yoruichi has her suspicions how much of the former had actually missed. Of course, he probably hadn't missed the latter either. Just had misinterpreted the interest for something else.

Yoruichi arched a brow, curious as to how her brother would handle Soifon's objections. Not to mention why exactly Soifon thought it pertinent to object in the first place.

"What do you mean, Soifon?" she asked. And though her tone was pleasant, there was steel in her words that warned Soifon to think and phrase her words carefully.

Her little bee dropped to kneel on one knee, bowing over her other as she seemed to believe propriety demanded of her. "I do not believe Urahara-sanseki is skilled or ready for the burdens of a captain-level position," she replied carefully. "Further, it might prove detrimental to Yoruichi-sama's position if you recommend him for this open seat."

"Oh? And how is that?" the captain asked, both amused and curious.

So some of Soifon's objections were political in nature? Intriguing.

Soifon couldn't quite hide her flinch, but she lifted her head and met Yoruichi's stare evenly. "It will cause people to wonder why you would put so much faith in a relatively unknown member of your division. Especially since he is merely a third-seat."

There was a way Soifon said _merely_ that made Yoruichi's eyes narrow. But she folded her fingers under her chin and watched her vice-captain intently.

"You haven't explained why this should be of concern to me."

Grey eyes briefly flicked to Kisuke before focusing on Yoruichi again. "I'm sure you've heard the rumors, Yoruichi-sama."

"I have; I ignored them. But for the sake of Kisuke, why don't you enlighten us?"

Her brother, having been mentioned and drawn into the conversation, shifted in discomfort. There was a light flush to his cheeks that proved he didn't like being the focus of attention. But he'd have to get used to it if he planned to accomplish half the things he dreamed.

Soifon's eyes narrowed. Perhaps she realized Yoruichi's intent. That didn't stop her from speaking.

"There are those that believe Yoruichi-sama and Urahara-sanseki are involved in an affair."

Of course, that sort of statement dragged a bark of laughter from Yoruichi. It was unladylike. Not that she cared. The nobles of Seireitei would always strive for something to gossip about, and Yoruichi knew she was one of their favorite subjects.

Captain. Commander of the Onmitsukidoh. Head of a great family. Young. Powerful. And still unwed. If she hadn't made her opinion on arranged marriages so uniformly known, Yoruichi had no doubts that she'd still be receiving proposals by the bucketful. Not that she still didn't get them. They were just more circumspect now.

That didn't even factor in the wide variety of rumors circulating about her. Her supposed affair with Kisuke. Her supposed affair with Soifon. Her supposed affair with both of them at the same time.

Kisuke hadn't known of these rumors. At least, he'd never mentioned them. Yoruichi hadn't though it necessary to tell him. They were nothing but idle gossip. Not a lick of truth to any of them. Kisuke was her brother, and he liked his own gender. Not her.

Still, his eyes rounded in a comical fashion, even as he paled. "Maybe it's not such a good idea after all," he said, always more concerned about her status than Yoruichi herself.

Yoruichi sat up straight. "And why not? Because of a few rumors? Mere product of bored ladies and old women looking to flap their gums to pass the days?"

He should know his own sister better than that. When had she ever cared for rumors?

"Yoruichi-sama?"

Soifon was horrified at the thought of so much disrespect. Of course, she was. It was anathema to her.

Kisuke's palms smoothed over his thighs, looking contemplative.

"Or is it that you don't have the confidence?" Yoruichi pressed because she, more than anyone, wanted to see him succeed. She knew the desire burned in him; she didn't want to see anything snuff that fire out. "Who do you think has a better grasp of your abilities? Soifon or myself? Do you think I'd _lie_ to you just to make you feel good?"

"_No_," Kisuke responded through gritted teeth, eyes taking on that familiar fire. "But--"

"Or," Yoruichi interrupted smoothly, just able to suppress her grin in anticipation of her brother's reaction to her next argument. "Do you believe that Ukitake-taichou and Shunsui-san have also placed their faith in the wrong person?"

She was utterly thrilled to watch the flush spread across her brother's cheeks, and Yoruichi knew that crimson tinge had nothing to do with Shunsui-san either. It was ridiculously adorable, but Yoruichi kept that reaction to herself. It would just embarrass him even further.

He mumbled something that might have been acquiescence on his part.

Yoruichi leaned forward eagerly. "What was that?"

Kisuke lifted his head, meeting her gaze challengingly. "I said that I'll take the captain's spot," he said firmly, jaw set in a matter that made him look so much like Takuya that she almost forgot to breathe for a second.

"If you succeed in achieving bankai," Soifon interjected stiffly, back as straight as a board and hand clenched so tightly that a muscle leapt in her arm. She knew a lost battle when she saw one, but she was stubborn enough to not accept defeat easily.

Inclining his head, Kisuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "If my experiment succeeds, of course," he agreed, but passion burned in his words.

Yoruichi had only to look at him to know that not only would his experiment be successful, but it would lead to other inventions, other creations. Just as she wanted. Just as _he_ wanted.

Nicely done.

She relaxed then and smiled, reclining in her chair. She knew he could do it. There was never any doubt.

* * *

a/n: Three more parts in this to go!


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: At last! An update! Also, I promise, I haven't abandoned _The Butterfly Effect. _I'm just suffering from a string of writer's block at the moment. I promise, I never abandon any story. I just need a little more time to work on it

Warnings this chapter for spoilers, massive speculation, hints to slash, all the usual

I hope you enjoy!

**Ties of Blood**

**Part Six**

Kisuke stood with his hands planted on his hips and surveyed the results of a night's worth of hard work. He breathed in deeply, catching the many scents of metals and liquids and fire and all sorts of strange odors associated with a laboratory. One could hardly recognize the twelfth division at this point. For the first time, it really felt like _his_ division.

"Well," a voice announced from behind him with a loud whistle. "This is certainly different."

Surprised, Kisuke whirled to greet the intruder. He hadn't even felt a _smidgeon_ of reiatsu to sense that someone was coming. Nor had he heard anything. Which was strange considering that the second division had trained him to be stealthier than a cat.

"No wonder Hiyori was so ticked," Hirako Shinji continued, looking around pointedly and whistling again. His hands were on his hips as he peered into one of Kisuke's beakers and watched the bubbles in a bright colored liquid rise to the surface.

"Hirako-taichou," Kisuke greeted, a bit surprised and unsure how to show it. "I didn't know you were visiting." He glanced warily at one of his experiments, willing the concoction not to explode. That wouldn't make for a good impression.

"I just thought I'd take a look around. See what's makin' Hiyori bitchier than usual." Hirako chuckled to himself at that. "Looks like yer doin' pretty good fer yourself."

Kisuke couldn't stop the fond smile from curling his lips. "I'm just following the advice of a woman much wiser than myself."

Hirako's brows raised as he paused in front of a tall containment unit, empty at the moment but sure to be filled with something at a later date. The curve of the glass distorted his face, and Kisuke could clearly see the older and supposedly more mature man make funny faces at himself in the reflection.

"And that would be yer former boss I take it?"

Kisuke nodded and nudged the temperature on the burner a few degrees lower. "Though her wisdom can sometimes be called into question," he replied with a faint chuckle.

The other captain laughed along with him and turned away from his amusing reflection to pin Kisuke with a firm stare. Hirako studied him for a long moment before giving a grin.

"Ya know," he declared, planting his hands on his hips. "I don't think ya've been properly welcomed yet."

Blinking, Kisuke tried to decipher what exactly he meant. "Wasn't that whole meeting in the first division _about_ welcoming me?" he questioned, suddenly unsure of himself in the face of the man before him. A man who was actually Kisuke's senpai if he thought about it.

"That borin' old meet 'n greet?" Hirako waved a hand of dismissal. "Nah, that was Yamamoto's official method of entering ya into the ranks. I'm talkin' about something fun here. Like ya, me, and a bunch of other people going out fer drinks. My treat."

"That's… rather generous of you," Kisuke commented, inwardly warmed by the offer.

He was still _uneasy_ with his recent promotion, knowing that many probably thought him unqualified. And well, the captains had always come off as a group already tied together with no room for anyone else.

Hirako swept himself into a shallow bow. "Offered outta the kindness of my heart," he said with cheesy grin. "So I take it yer free tonight. As in right now?"

"Now?" Kisuke repeated and glanced sidelong at one of his experiments, watching it bubble threateningly. He chewed on his bottom lip. "I don't know. I have this experiment-"

"That's great!" Hirako interjected cheerily and swept past with a flare of his white haori, one hand snatching out to grab Kisuke's arm and drag him along for the ride. "There's this great place in the tenth district. Has the best sake."

"But-"

Kisuke's protest was lost to the storm of motion that was Hirako-taichou as the other blond pulled him out the door and down the long corridor. In spite of the chemicals that were bubbling in beakers left behind.

"My experiments…"

"They'll be fine," Hirako reassured him, despite the fact there was no way he could possibly know. "Hiyori'll look after them."

Kisuke was aghast. There was no way his lieutenant would be able to understand the complex calculations and scientific methods behind his research. At least, not without him there to translate his terrible handwriting and confusing shorthand jargon. However, there was clearly no way for him to escape the iron grip Hirako had on his wrist, a grip that might as well be comparable to steel.

Kisuke resigned himself to his fate and tried to think positively. This could prove to be fun, enjoyable even. And provided he returned at the end of the night to a division that wasn't a pile of rubble and flames, he could even say he had a good time.

Hopefully.

Hirako didn't loosen his hold. Not even for an instant. Not even long enough for Kisuke to walk out of his division and Seireitei with dignity intact. Cheeks burning, Kisuke stumbled after his new friend, feeling like a kid facing an eventual scolding. It was a good thing he had little pride as it was. Since right now, Hirako was stomping all over it. And cackling for good measure.

"I think ya'll like them," Hirako babbled, fingers gripping tightly enough to leave bruises as he dragged Kisuke through the crowded streets of Rukongai. "There'll only be 'bout five of us, so don't be shy!"

"I really don't think you're giving me a choice," Kisuke muttered.

But luckily, Hirako chose that moment to thrust them into a noisy bar that completely drowned out Kisuke's voice. In fact, they'd probably all have to shout at each other just to be heard. And Kisuke saw them before they were pointed out, four captains clustered in the center of the room. By a table already littered by sake bottles and nut shells with two noticeably empty chairs sitting side by side. Kisuke recognized them without introductions, but Hirako thought it necessary to give them anyway. Dragging him to the table to a raucous, drunken greeting from the four already present.

Easily recognized was Kyouraku Shunsui, a face Kisuke couldn't be surprised to see here. Everyone knew how much the man enjoyed a good bottle of sake and enjoyed it even more when there was company to share it with.

To his left was Muguruma Kensei, massive hand locked around a massive sake bowl that never seemed to empty of liquor. And yet, he looked hardly touched for all the alcohol he must have already consumed.

And to his left was Aikawa Love, eyes hidden by his dark sunglasses and swaying a bit in his seat. Most of the peanut shells were clustered by him. As were a few scraped clean dishes.

And last but not least was Otoribashi-senpai, better known as Rose, something of a friend from Kisuke's schooldays. The man was calmer than the others. Fingers toying with the edge of a glass that didn't contain sake like everyone else but a pale amber liquid that sparkled inside.

"We're all here ta make our new friend feel welcome," Hirako announced loudly, releasing Kisuke's wrist long enough to clamp a hand on each of his shoulders and plop him down into the open seat next to Rose. "So everyone's required ta buy him at least one drink."

Muguruma arched a brow and slammed his bowl on the tabletop. "I seem to remember you sayin' something about buying for everyone tonight."

"Did I?" Hirako asked innocently, sliding into the seat on Kisuke's other side and effectively trapping him in place. "Funny how I can't remember."

Kyouraku – call me Shunsui! – laughed. And his booming voice somehow carried over the loud noise of the bar itself.

"Don't worry. I've got the first round!" He winked at Kisuke as though they shared some deep and dark secret. "Pick your poison, Ki-kun."

Having never been a big drinker – and remembering what happened the last time he shamefully indulged – Kisuke wasn't sure what to choose.

"Might I suggest the white wine," Rose inserted from Kisuke's right, tapping his glass pointedly.

Aikawa – it's Love – was offended that his close friend would dare neglect the perfectly good sake available. "Don't listen to him, Urahara. That fruity shit won't even get you warm."

Rose sniffed. "It's better than the swill you suck down in obscene quantities," he said, voice as hard as steel when it had previously been smooth as silk. Strange that Kisuke should notice. Strange that he should suddenly be paying so much attention to Rose. They hadn't talked in decades.

"All right, none of that ya two," Hirako cut in with a warning wagging of his finger. "We've all heard this debate too many times." He turned to Kisuke with a big, beaming grin. "Sake then?"

"If you insist," Kisuke answered weakly, shooting Rose an apologetic look because he was actually more interested in the wine. Oh well.

Muguruma nodded wholeheartedly. "Good choice," he said, and another jug of sake vanished into the apparently bottomless depths of his stomach.

Shunsui agreed and turned to summon the barmaid to bring them more, despite the jugs that already littered the table. And Kisuke resigned himself to the harsh, burning, strong stuff that would probably have him waking up the next morning to the sound of his sister's shock and then later rampant teasing.

"Shinji has good intentions, you know," Rose commented, voice just loud enough for Kisuke to hear but passing no further. Then again, that might have had something to do with the fact that Rose had leaned in closer, smelling faintly of flowers. "He thought you were lonely."

"Lonely? Me?" Kisuke chuckled, though out of embarrassment rather than amusement. "I suppose Hirako-taichou just can't recognize hard work when he sees it."

Rose blinked slowly before a smile carefully curved his lips. He lifted his glass, taking a small sip, before lowering it again. Eyes watching Kisuke the entire time in a way that was familiar and almost nostalgic save for the odd gleam in their depths.

"Ah, but all work and no play makes for a very dull boy."

He felt his cheeks heat without his consent. Sure that he had to be misinterpreting the lilt to Rose's tone. But then just as certain he wasn't when a knee brushed his beneath the table.

"Who said I never played?" Kisuke replied cheekily as the other captains at the table suddenly laughed at some sort of shared story that momentarily distracted them from paying any sort of attention to him.

Rose's smile widened. He licked his lips, a motion that could just as easily be mistaken for one intended to savor the taste of his wine. Kisuke, however, knew that by the way the man was holding his gaze that it was meant to convey something else entirely. A shiver danced down his spine, gathering in his belly where it danced about eagerly.

It seemed this night wouldn't prove to be a complete waste after all.

Kisuke frowned, taking the rolled up parchment from his sister. Her look was far too devious for him to think of the thing as innocuous.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see," Yoruichi urged, golden eyes gleaming like she knew the best joke in the world and held out on the punchline since she knew it'd annoy him.

Deciding to humor her, Kisuke unrolled the document and glanced over it. After the first few sentences, he snapped it closed and glared.

"You can't be serious."

Yoruichi broke out into laughter. "The look on your face," she said, chuckling. "It was priceless."

"A marriage proposal?" Kisuke shook the now-crumpled papers in her direction. "You know good and well how futile that is!"

"That doesn't mean I can't laugh at your reaction," Yoruichi countered with a wise look. "You know you have to reject it properly, Ki-chan. Poor Kaneda-san. She'll be heartbroken."

Kisuke stared at the proposal, aghast. "I've never even met this woman!"

"That's why it's a proposal and not an outright engagement!" Yoruichi put in gleefully. Taking far too much amusement from his predicament.

"Has it escaped your memory that I'm not interested in women?" the blond retorted, giving the paper another shake for good measure.

Yoruichi shook her head. "Nope. That's why it's so damn amusing."

Kisuke rolled his eyes. Sometimes, his sister was more a kid than he was. Strange how their roles were so quickly reversed.

"There's more, isn't there?"

He watched as she sat back, her face filled with pride as she crossed one leg over the other. And here Kisuke thought Yoruichi didn't know how to sit like a proper lady.

"Well, you are the newest taichou. And you did create the Research and Development Institute. You're pretty hot stuff, otouto."

Discretion thy name was not Yoruichi. Thank goodness there wasn't anyone in hearing range of his office otherwise there would be more rumors to supplement the already common ones about their relationship.

"So they don't care about me," Kisuke said with a snort. "They care about the things that make me marriageable." He shook his head, leaning back in his own seat. "I'm high ranking, so they can look beyond my less than stellar background."

Yoruichi shrugged, ankle wriggling restlessly. "You know how nobles are. They're only interested in the material. You'd make a great trophy husband! And you'd have strong, smart kids," she declared, lips twitching as though barely holding back her grin.

Crinkling up the fancy paper and its even fancier seal, Kisuke tossed them both into the nearest wastebasket. "I think not," he muttered. "This is a waste of my time."

"They're not going to stop coming," Yoruichi returned, losing some of the amusement as she adopted an air of seriousness. "Not unless you start attaching yourself to someone."

"I'm not pretending to date some woman to keep all the others off my back," the blond retorted and tried to focus on the various bits of paperwork stacked haphazardly across his desk. Why hadn't anyone told him there would be so much paperwork? "That wouldn't be fair to her or to me."

"To you?"

A slow smile crept across Yoruichi's face. Kisuke froze, hands stilling in their mindless sorting.

"Does my otouto have a crush on someone? Who is it, hmm? Who's been warming your bed? It's not Bya-bo again, is it?"

Despite how frequently this had occurred in the past, Kisuke was still not immune to the easy method with which his sister could make him blush. "None of your business." And he wished he sounded more solid, more resolute.

A face danced in the back of his mind. And though Kisuke knew that Yoruichi wasn't a telepath of any sort, he hurried to banish all thoughts of Rose. And hoped to all the gods that the mark discreetly covered by his shihakushou remained hidden.

Yoruichi's grin widened. If that were at all possible. And she leaned forward eagerly, elbows thumping on the edge of his desk.

"It _is_ Byakuya again, right? Oooo, wait until I tell Ginrei! If you were a girl, they'd have you two married off before you could even blink."

"It's not!" Kisuke argued, and his face filled with horror when his denial did nothing to dampen Yoruichi's interest. "Not that I have to tell you about this anyway."

A surprisingly well-manicured fingernail tapped at her chin. "So it's not Bya-bo. Or Yamada-chan. Must be someone new then. Hmmm." The glint in her eyes was nothing if not pure evil. "Another captain perhaps?"

Sometimes, Kisuke really hated that his sister was so intelligent. And he doubly hated that he was pants at hiding his reactions and/or any possible secret around her as well. He felt his cheeks heat and knew that a fine red glow must've accompanied the warmth.

Yoruichi all but chortled with glee. "I knew it! You've been spending an awful lot of time with Hirako."

"Shinji!" Kisuke's voice was practically a squeak before he burst into laughter at the sheer absurdity of it. "You've got to be kidding!"

She sighed dramatically. "Ah, yes, you make for a good point," she admitted but didn't seem daunted by her failure to guess his new… _beau_. "But he's definitely a captain. And male. Which narrows down the suspects quite considerably." She seemed to be considering. "It can't be Ginrei. Not your type. Probably not Shunsui either; he prefers them with glasses and dark hair. Not to mention female. And you would've announced it from the rooftops if Ukitake came onto you." She sniggered at that. "Which knocks out six of thirteen, including you and me."

Kisuke made a pained sound in the back of his throat. "Could we please not play a guessing game?"

"What would be the fun in that?" Yoruichi asked with an innocent look that didn't quite work with her mischievous eyes and complete lack of virtue.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully for several minutes while Kisuke shifted comfortably. He wasn't sure why Yoruichi took such interest in his love life. It wasn't like Kisuke grilled her on every single one of her conquests – and there were many. In fact, he didn't _want_ to know that his sister was conquering her way through the eligible and attractive men – and quite possibly women – in Seireitei. He'd be happier thinking of her as completely celibate. Virginal even. Though he knew for a fact that last one wasn't true and hadn't been for a long, long time.

A low evil chuckle suddenly spread through Kisuke's office. He glanced at his sister, a chill sweeping down his spine.

"I think I _know_ who it is," Yoruichi sing-songed, leaning forward eagerly. "It's the lovely Otoribashi-taichou, isn't it?"

Kisuke felt like banging his head on his desk. Only it wouldn't do him any good and just hurt in the end. At best, he could deny what was true, but he'd never been any good at lying to Yoruichi. It was like she could sniff out falsity with a feline's nose. Though the alternative, telling the truth, was just as unappealing.

Well, if anything, at least Rose could better handle his sister's nosy inquisitions than Yamada-senpai would have.

"It is, isn't it?" Yoruichi crowed, his hesitation all the answer she needed as she practically wiggled with glee. "Ooo, you have taste, otouto. Though I never knew he swung both ways." She waggled her eyebrows in a manner better suited for drunk, bawdy men in back alley bars.

This time, Kisuke did lay his head on his desk. Pillowed right on his paperwork, which he'd never finish now.

"If you're going to tease me so much, could you at least do me the favor of putting an end to these marriage proposals?"

"No can do. That's an issue you're going to have to deal with yourself," Yoruichi declared with a happy clip and then faked a yawn as she rose to her feet. "Well, I'm off. Lots of work to do, you know. Soifon's probably searching everywhere for me."

Kisuke snorted. "I'd feel sorry for her if I didn't already know that she hates my guts."

"She doesn't hate _you_," Yoruichi corrected with a soft laugh, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. "She hates that you take up so much of my time. As if she could ever compete with my kawaii otouto."

"Like that makes me so much better." Kisuke rolled his eyes and waved a dismissing hand. "Go on. Get out of here before the rumors get any worse than they already are."

She paused in the doorway, hip cocked to the side as she stared at him. "What?" she gasped in mock outrage. "Are you saying I'm not good enough for you? I'm wounded, Ki-chan. Down to the quick. My heart, it bleeds for you."

Rolling his eyes again, Kisuke picked up his brush and pretended to focus on his paperwork – supply requisitions from Mayuri for the labs.

"I think your ego will survive," he said dryly and moved to deny the request for another centrifuge. The damn things were expensive, and they already had two. "Bye."

Yoruichi sniffed. "You're no fun ever since you got responsible," she commented playfully and slipped out of the door before he could respond.

Sometimes, Kisuke really did wonder which of them was older.

There was a notable, hushed silence hanging over Seireitei. It was as if Soul Society itself had taken a breath. Holding it in until it felt safe to make a noise again.

The whispers were everywhere Yoruichi went. When she skulked in the shadows. When she walked in the open. When she wandered around the Shihouin manor. When she swept through the halls of her division. When she dared make a visit out to the furthest edges of Rukongai, a place that would have never seen her face it not for its new resident.

Kuukaku was still healing. And from more than just the physical wounds. Her arm could grow again, if any high member of the fourth division could be convinced to look at it. But either Kuukaku had refused, or the captain-commander had demanded such was to be her punishment.

The Shiba had fallen. From light into darkness. Cast from favor. All because of the aspirations of the head's wife. All because one silly little twit had gotten it in her head to make her clan more powerful and dragged the rest of them down with her.

It was a story Yoruichi was certain would be told for years. Centuries even. All in hushed whispers where the details would be wrong save for one – that the Shiba had sinned and fallen from grace.

Sighing, Yoruichi kicked back in her seat and stared up at the ceiling, holding little interest in her paperwork. She even went so far as to push the annoying documents away by the toe and knock her brush and ink. Undoubtedly, some eager idiot would rush in here later, all too quick to clean up whatever mess Yoruichi made.

If only things in Seireitei could be fixed that easily.

Yoruichi could hardly believe her ears when a messenger had dragged her out of bed before dawn less than a week ago. His words were crazy, deranged. And for a minute there, Yoruichi had thought the man had lost his mind. Until Soifon appeared not soon after to confirm his story.

That the entire Shiba clan had just been caught attempting to steal the Royal Key and then covering up the evidence. Or to be more precise, the wife of the head had been the main perpetrator. But it was quickly becoming clear that somehow, the entire clan was involved in the conspiracy. They hadn't wanted Seireitei to know their dirty little secret, that Kuukaku had lost her arm not in a dueling accident but trying to stop her aunt from taking the key, something the Shiba clan had been sworn to protect.

The truth had stayed hidden. For a time. Long enough that no one even had an inkling as to what had really occurred. There had been no reason to suspect anything. Not of a clan as distinguished and noble as the Shiba.

At least, not until Byakuya had overheard a not-so-quiet conversation and figured out what had really happened. He, in turn, had told his grandfather. And a storm of scandal swept through Seireitei. The Shiba were caught, trapped by their own lies and mistakes, with a severe punishment waiting in the wings. Seireitei did not take traitors lightly.

One by one, nearly the entire Shiba clan was executed. Leaving only Kuukaku, her brothers, and a handful of others spared. Most of those left alive were either too young or too ignorant to know what had happened, too weak to be considered a threat. Ganju numbered among the former, and Kuukaku's loyalty had already been proven. Kaien had obviously held no knowledge of the events and was grudgingly granted clemency, too. Even so, the Shiba could no longer claim themselves as nobles, had been banished to Rukongai, and they'd lost the honor to protect the Royal Key as well.

With the long lives of the Shinigami, Yoruichi knew that the stigma surrounding the clan wouldn't be forgotten. Not for a long, long time.

"Shihouin-taichou?"

Her seventh-seat's tentative query prompted Yoruichi to lower her gaze. Focusing on the tall, gangly kid who barely seemed old enough to have graduated from the Academy.

"Yeah?"

He bowed lower. "You have a visitor, ma'am."

Yoruichi straightened, lips pulling into a frown. Who the hell would be visiting her today?

But a blond head popped in then. His grin was less than cheerful as he waved.

"Good afternoon, Shihouin-taichou. Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Rolling her eyes, Yoruichi gestured for Kisuke to enter. "Of course not, Urahara-taichou," she said with emphasis on the title because it always amused her to play their parts.

Kisuke entered, and the seventh-seat dismissed himself. Wisely closing the door behind him and giving the two captains some semblance of privacy. It still wouldn't be wise to discuss anything openly, however. The second division was full of spies after all, and any one of them would be thrilled to pounce on a juicy secret.

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Yoruichi added as her brother dropped into a chair in front of her, looking like he carried the world on his shoulders.

He gave her a look. One full of serious concern and starkly reminded her that he was growing up. Almost faster than she seemed able to realize.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Kisuke asked with a sigh. "We're involved, even if no one knows it."

"Kuukaku probably wouldn't agree. You know how stubborn she can be," Yoruichi responded with a tight smile that didn't carry any humor.

Kisuke swept a hand over his hair, unsettling strands that were already mussed. He also looked like he hadn't slept much lately. Something Yoruichi's own appearance must have echoed. She was worried about her friends, and it showed.

"How's Kuukaku?"

"Volatile," Yoruichi replied, which really wasn't quite enough to explain Kuukaku's current behavior. She was hurt and broken but refused to show it out of sheer stubbornness and pride. "How's Byakuya?"

Kisuke winced. "He might as well be a block of stone right now for all that he's showing."

Considering that it was his words that had led to the Shiba's downfall, such was to be expected. Kuukaku and Byakuya had been friends, but Yoruichi suspected that friendship had been absolutely shattered with little chance of reconciliation. At least, on Byakuya's part. Kuukaku didn't hold it against him. Not when she'd tried to stop the whole mess in the first place.

But Byakuya? He'd blame himself until his dying day. And probably beyond if he could.

"Damn it," Yoruichi cursed lowly, feeling absolutely useless.

There was nothing she could do to salve this; it was too late for her to save the Shiba. And fuck it all if she and her legion of spies and assassins hadn't noticed a damn thing. Sad that the Shiba could hide it from them. But one wrong conversation in front of a half-grown boy, and it was all wrecked.

This was such a fucking mess. And Yoruichi said as much.

"Yeah, it is," Kisuke agreed quietly and fidgeted as he looked out the window, face pinched with fatigue and distress.

While Yoruichi had been visiting with Kuukaku, trying to make sense of the madness that had become the Shiba, her brother had taken it upon himself to quietly visit Byakuya. The Kuchiki heir, however, was stridently refusing to discuss the circumstances. Not even with his oldest, most familiar friends. Not even with his former bedmate.

"There's nothing we can do," Kisuke added, fingers tapping a nonsense rhythm against his knee. "We're both… _useless_ here. Completely and utterly."

His sister couldn't help but agree.

* * *

a/n: Two more parts to come! I hope you enjoyed this little piece. Thanks everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: I now present to you part seven, otherwise known as a series of unfortunate events.

Ahem. SPOILER ALERT LIKE WHOAH! Yeah, if you're not caught up to the most recent of recent Bleach and hate spoilers, then just don't read my writing. Okay?

And with that, enjoy!

**Ties of Blood**

**Part Seven**

Something about Aizen Sousuke had always struck Kisuke as odd. It wasn't even something he could easily pin down or mark. It wasn't something that he could put into words or explain or warn others about.

It was just a niggle. A trickle in the back of Kisuke's mind. A tingle that pinged his senses. A crawling of his skin every time he was in Aizen's presence.

He wished wholeheartedly that he'd listened to his instincts.

Perhaps it was Aizen's smile, always so damn genuine and sincere. His kindness given to anyone and everyone. His authentic but oh-so-fake humility. The intelligence that glinted behind dark eyes. Sharp like a tiger, more vicious than his gentle smile gave credit.

Kisuke had meant for his research to help people. To make the lives of those in Seireitei and Rukongai better. To entertain and to ease their existence in this transitory life. He created because there wasn't anything else Kisuke would honestly rather be doing.

He never would've guessed his own brilliance to be used against him. He never could've believed that the person behind the disappearances and the horror attacking the ninth division were one and the same. And that, this person, was only a vice-captain. One whose followers were little more than children.

Kisuke never could've expected that he'd be standing there, mouth agape, staring aghast as his closest friends writhed in pain and torment. As reaitsu lashed unevenly across the dark, open field. As Aizen returned his stare without a flinch. Without a hint of guilt or apology or remorse. As Aizen all but smirked, backed by Ichimaru and Tousen.

_Traitor, traitor, traitor. _

It danced on the tip of Kisuke's tongue.

_You are exactly the man I thought you were_.

Those words danced in the back of Kisuke's mind. Aizen's accusations. Aizen's taunt.

How could a mere lieutenant contain so much power? How could he easily counter Tessai's kidoh? How could anyone, any _person _with a soul, stand there and do such a thing to others?

Kisuke's world blurred to a jumble of sensations. To the smell of Shinji's blood and the sound of Hiyori's screams. To the sight of Aizen's mockery, Tousen's silence, and Ichimaru's boyish face and creepy smile. To the bitter taste of defeat and the awful press of reaitsu, Shinigami and Hollow both, rapidly fluctuating.

Chamber 46 hadn't believed them. Why should they? The proof – seen with so many eyes but how could they know, how could they know that Aizen was nothing more than an illusion? – was there. It couldn't be denied. Only unblinded eyes would be able to look beyond. And there were none to be found. Not in Seireitei. Not in that circle of aged fools sitting high in their tower.

Yoruichi was there. With him. And Tessai-san. And eight broken bodies that Kisuke somehow had to put back together. Yes, he had prepared for this. But not with the knowledge that he'd have to use them on familiar faces. On people that had become associates and colleagues. Friends. More than that in some cases.

This was truly an unpleasant situation. This was truly a horrifying situation.

"You can do it." Yoruichi's hand briefly squeezed his shoulder as he stood, staring at the enormous task in front of him and wondering if he was capable.

Kisuke drew in a steady breath. "It's no longer a matter of capability," he returned, rolling up his proverbial sleeves as his eyes narrowed. "I have to do it."

Someday, Aizen was going to pay for this. Pay for everything.

* * *

The Hougyoku was cold to the touch, as though carved from ice. So cold that it burned Kisuke's fingers when he held it. The fire licked at his skin as he poured his reaitsu into it and held the gem over Kensei. Starting with the ninth division captain because he was the most far gone. Probably the first to be affected, knowing him.

Kensei didn't twitch, didn't so much as groan. Body locked in stasis thanks to Tessai's kidoh. Reaitsu lashed from him, a disquieting mix of Shinigami and Hollow. Struggling to blend together in one form and rejecting itself all at once. Kind of like oil and water, swirling briefly before immediately separating. Tearing apart its container along the way.

Kisuke held his breath, tried not to look Tessai and Yoruichi in the eye, tried not to show his uncertainty. His gaze flicked from Kensei to the Hougyoku to the gigai that Kisuke had crafted for him. An exact copy of the former captain down to the 69 tattoo on his muscled abdomen, down to the twist of his white hair and the scar on his left leg.

It lay there woodenly, like a doll. Looking plastic and fake. Dead without something to animate it.

This had to work. Kisuke was going to make it work. There was no way he could fail. He wasn't going to fail. He'd been too late to save them before. He wasn't going to be too late this time. Not again.

Kisuke's fingers trembled as he pushed with both will and reiatsu into the Hougyoku. Into Kensei. Watching as his energy reached out, snapping around the power that rippled from the Hougyoku. As the dark taint of Hollow inside of Kensei seemed to writhe with glee, as the burst of Shinigami flared brighter and brighter.

Sweat beaded on Kisuke's forehead, and he focused with every inch of his being. He didn't quite have the necessary breadth of reaitsu to properly control the Hougyoku. This was such a gamble. But really, what choices did they have?

None. None at all. Aizen had forced them into this predicament; Aizen had forced Kisuke's hand. Forced him to rely on an unreliable object.

Kisuke closed his eyes. Drew from a well of strength he hadn't known he'd possessed until now. And hoped.

Prayed to gods above and below that this _worked. _

_

* * *

_"You could stay here," Kisuke said and pointedly gestured to the long, empty hall behind him that held open doorways with equally empty rooms. "I have the space."

Not far away, Shinji shook his head and idly tugged at the tie looped around his neck.

"Ya know why we can't," he replied, frowning at himself as the knot refused to situate properly. He'd picked a rather unique set of clothing for himself. But somehow, with Shinji's less than conventional personality, it worked.

"Actually, I don't. Since you haven't told me," Kisuke countered and tried to fight off the squeezing in his chest, the tightness of self-accusation that kept screaming at him for his failure.

_Some genius. No genius. Just a fool with delusions of grandeur. _

Shinji looked at him, grin crooked and just a pale shade of his former humor. "Awww, Kisuke, yer going to miss us, aren't ya?" He cocked his head to the side, look turning sly and teasing. "Or is it Rose yer gonna miss?"

Kisuke felt the heat of a blush steal into his cheeks at thought of the man who had recently and quite frequently, shared his bed. "You know about that?"

"Kisuke, it's hard _not_ ta know," Shinji scoffed, turning his attention back to the mirror and the complexities of his tie. "What with the way ya made moony eyes at him and Rose always looked at ya like something ta be eaten."

Trying and failing to conceal his embarrassment – he still hadn't grown out of that, though he suspected Yoruichi's constant teasing only made things worse – Kisuke shifted in the doorway. His voice turned serious.

"You might still need my help."

Shinji was far too stubborn for his own good. "Ya did all ya can for us, Kisuke. And ya stabilized us. The rest'll have ta be up ta us. Though don't think we're ungrateful," he added with a sidelong look.

Kisuke sighed and watched as Shinji frowned at himself and the sight of his hair in the mirror. Looking so incongruous next to his modern clothing. Chosen to fit in the current trends of the living world. As always, Kisuke's gigai were flawless. But nothing could compare to the feel of one's own soul free from earthly confines.

Shinji's hand dropped to Sakanade's hilt. And he fluidly drew his zanpakutou, admiring the blade for several long seconds before his gaze hardened. Kisuke watched with widening eyes as Shinji grabbed a handful of his hair. Those beautiful, long strands falling to the ground. Lifeless and shorn as he sawed through them in an uneven pattern.

"Why…?"

Kisuke was unable to formulate a proper question as Shinji shook his head. Loosening a few more strands of hair as the length settled just above his shoulder. Kisuke knew that this wasn't just the cutting of the gigai's hair; Shinji's true form would reflect this too since he'd used his zanpakutou.

The older man's smile was sad and accepting as he resheathed Sakanade and cast one last look at himself in the mirror. "It was something that had to be done." He stepped around the last pieces of his past self, moving toward Kisuke at the door.

He paused in the frame, however, his gaze raking pointedly over Kisuke's own attire, still the black of a Shinigami's shihakushou. "I'm no longer the same man. None of us are. We'll never be the same again," he added and patted his friend on the shoulder, adding a brief but companionable squeeze. "See ya around, Kisuke."

And then, Shinji was gone. Leaving Kisuke's new home just as the other Vizard had left before him. Reminding Kisuke of the building's utter emptiness and silence. Nothing like the welcome noise of his division. The beeping and burble of the laboratory. Hiyori's abrasive arguments with Mayu-chan and Yoruichi's laughter during her visits.

Kisuke sighed and knocked his head against the doorframe. Despite Shinji's words, he couldn't believe that he'd done enough. He hadn't cured them after all. They'd never lose the Hollow inside of them. All Kisuke had done was stabilize those creatures, make them easier to manage. He could do nothing for the sharp bite of betrayal. For the feeling of losing their homes, their trust, their very selves. Kisuke couldn't make things as they were before. And worse, he couldn't even return to Soul Society to prevent such events from happening again.

Guilt threatened to swallow him whole. He'd been too slow, too foolish. Why hadn't he connected the dots? Why hadn't he opened his eyes? Why hadn't he listened to his instincts?

Thrusting himself off the door frame, Kisuke wandered into the deserted hallway and headed toward the sanctuary of his lab. He passed a bedroom where Tessai was sleeping behind a closed door, softly snoring. His energy was depleted as he'd worked rather hard the past few months to heal the Vizard and keep the entire shop hidden from the casual passing Shinigami. Were there any to speak of.

Kisuke stepped into his lab, closing the door behind him, and breathed deeply of the strange mix of odors. Of chemicals and the mild aftertaste of gunpowder. The detritus of his rush-work on several gigai and reaitsu-concealment items littered the top of his favorite desk. He had the feeling he would be doing a lot of research over the next few decades.

Somehow, he was going to have to figure out how to stop Aizen. He needed to know what Aizen had planned and why. If he couldn't warn Seireitei in advance, then all Kisuke could do was prepare for the worst. Build a weapon. Build some method of blocking Aizen's abilities. _Something_.

Kisuke refused to let this defeat break him.

* * *

Night fell, bringing with it a small bite of chill. Kisuke hardly noticed. His head was tilted back to watch the stars appear one by one from his perch atop the roof of his new home. The moon was large and bright, a pale orb hanging in the sky and illuminating the buildings and streets of Karakura. Somewhere in the distance, he heard the screech of a Hollow, felt the dim prickle of malevolent reaitsu, but it was gone just as quickly.

There was a jug of sake next to him, and a small cup in his hand. But Kisuke couldn't find the peace that he sought. There was too much turmoil raging inside of him. Too many thoughts, too many recent memories.

"What are you doing up here?"

Kisuke barely stirred at the familiar voice, having already heard Yoruichi's footsteps. His instincts from the second division weren't completely gone after all.

"Thinking," the blond answered as Yoruichi lowered herself down beside him, instantly snuggling against his arm in deference to the chill of the wind.

Her head tilted to the side, resting on his shoulder. "Sounds boring."

A small smile curled his lips. "That's because you're more of an action type." Kisuke gently rested his head against hers for a moment. "I don't think I've thanked you yet," he murmured, watching as the sake swirled around and around in the bowl.

She pinched his thigh hard enough to make him bite back a yelp. "Idiot," she said. "We're family. It's not needed."

"Yeah, we're family," Kisuke agreed, pretty much all that they had left was each other. He fought off a sigh as he thought longingly of what had once been their home. "I tried to open a senkaimon earlier."

From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of her wince. "Kisuke-"

"I know." He shook his head. "It didn't work. I just thought I'd try."

His sister bit her lip and gazed at him. "You want to go back that badly?"

Kisuke lifted the bowl to his mouth. Taking a long drink of the liquor that was such a bitter, cheap taste compared to the sake Shunsui had always treated them to.

"They don't know the truth," he replied in a murmur. "About Aizen or anything. Someone's going to get hurt because of that."

Yoruichi hummed in her throat. "You really think they'll listen."

"Shunsui might. Unohana-taichou." He paused to consider, face warming without his consent. "Ukitake-san."

Her hair tickled at his cheek, but he was comforted by her proximity. A tightness gripped his throat, but Kisuke swallowed it down. He was a grown man, a captain of the Gotei 13… formerly at any rate. He hadn't the time to waste on tears. Not anymore.

"You can still go back, you know," Kisuke continued. And really, his punishment shouldn't be suffered by her as well.

This time, she flicked his head, lifting her eyes to glare at him as though he had insulted her. "I'm not going to leave you behind. Not now and not ever. Get that through your thick skull."

"If you insist," her brother allowed, but inwardly, he was ridiculously pleased by her words. "But don't blame me if your princess sensibilities are offended by the commoner surroundings."

She sniffed. "When has that ever bothered me?" Yoruichi demanded and snatched his sake away, chugging down a gulp from the jug itself in a very unladylike fashion. "And what's with the clothes?"

Kisuke looked down at himself. He'd abandoned the black shihakushou and the white, haori. Neither of them seemed appropriate anymore, and he'd carefully tucked them away into the bottom of a dark closet. Right now, they were only useful as memories. He doubted he'd ever have reason to wear them again.

"I'm no longer the same person I was before," he said, thinking fondly of Shinji and the others. "And I'll never be the same again."

Yoruichi looked at him, golden eyes dark with regret and understanding. "You did the best you could with what you had, otouto. They know that."

"My best wasn't good enough," Kisuke returned soberly. "And I'm obviously not the genius I thought I was." He swirled the sake around and took another long sip of it.

She knocked her shoulder against his. "And I think you need to start blaming who's actually responsible rather than yourself."

"You mean Aizen."

Kisuke wasn't surprised that the traitorous bastard's name came out little more than a growl. His grip unconsciously tightened.

"Him. Tousen. Maybe even Ichimaru, even if he's just a kid." Yoruichi exhaled sharply. "Yamamoto for letting them in the Gotei in the first place. The other Shinigami for giving them room to work. The Onmitsukidoh for not noticing shit about them. Maybe even me included in that. Hell, even Shinji for making Aizen his second and not keeping better watch."

He turned to look at her with that. But she cut him off before he could even think to say anything.

"What I'm trying to say is that there's only so much blame to go around, and none of its meant for you. So butt out." Her face and voice were both steady, serious. "There are dozens of other people whose job it was to notice. And none of them are you. You did everything you were supposed to do. Went above and beyond it."

Kisuke swallowed. Honestly having no clue what to say to that. It was the truth. Mostly. There were a lot of people who should've known what Aizen was up to, and none of them had. Still, he couldn't help but feel guilty. But think that there was more he could've and should've done.

"I'm sorry," he said finally.

And he didn't know who it was for. If it was an apology from him for not being better. Or sorrow for her that she hadn't been either.

Yoruichi sighed, long and hard. Gazing at him for a moment before taking another drink from the jug. Then tipping her head back to stare at the stars.

"Not as sorry as I am."

* * *

Kisuke stared without blinking. Knowing that his jaw must have dropped and he looked like an idiot several times over. There was a man on his doorstep. A very familiar man, standing there as if he belonged. As if it was no big deal for him to suddenly appear in Karakura.

"Yo!" Kuchiki Isshin greeted with a lifted hand and a broad smile that had never been far from his expression in the past. "Long time no see."

Kisuke's mouth opened and closed several times. Gaping like a landed fish. Before a great shudder worked its way over his entire body and he finally came to himself.

"Isshin!" he exclaimed, proud that it hadn't emerged as a squeak. "What are you…? How did you…?"

Words failed him.

"Do you have _any_ idea how hard it was to find this place?" Isshin asked, boldly inviting himself inside without so much as waiting for an invitation. All but shoving Kisuke out of the way as he planted his hands on his hips and looked over the selection of candy with approval. "The second division in you really shows, Kisuke. You're damn good at hiding."

"You…" Kisuke lifted a hand, pointing at a man he hadn't seen in decades. One who looked as if he hadn't changed for all the time that had passed. "What are you doing here?"

Isshin turned to face him, lips still stretched in a grin. But a strange sadness darkening his eyes.

"I left Soul Society," he announced and idly cleaned out his right ear with his index finger.

Kisuke gaped. "Why?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Isshin shrugged flippantly.

But even Kisuke could tell there was more to the story. There was a tight pinch to the brunet's eyes and a firm set to his shoulders that told of a darker story. One that quite possibly echoed Kisuke's own.

"So how about it? Make me a gigai, too?"

He sighed. "Isshin…"

And then, he looked at the other man. Actually looked at him for the first time since Isshin appeared. There was the shadow of a beginning bruise over one of Isshin's cheeks. His shihakushou was noticeably ripped, and he was limping. Though it was clear he had been trying to hide that small infirmity. The smell of blood was fresh, albeit faint. Isshin was wounded somewhere. And in typical fashion, he'd probably wrapped some cloth around it and called it a day. But the most telling detail was his reiatsu.

Normally a strong and solid presence, a palpable buzz on Kisuke's senses, the brunet's reiatsu was now little more than a faint hum. It was as if he'd been reduced to little better than an Academy student, barely capable of even the simplest kidoh. There was no hint of Hollow to him, as in the case of Shinji and the others. However, it was clear that something terrible had happened.

Kisuke straightened, a frown pinching his expression. "What happened?" he demanded, hating that Isshin flinched at the change in his tone. "Why's your reaitsu so faint? Why did you leave-"

"Please," Isshin interrupted, and Kisuke had never heard him used that tone before. Had never seen a shudder that could only hold origin in fear wrack his large frame. "Please, don't ask me that right now."

Swallowing thickly, Kisuke nodded. "Fine," he agreed. Though his curiosity overwhelmed him, he wouldn't press for details. Not yet. "What do you plan to do?"

"I'm not sure," Isshin admitted with a heavy breath and dragged his hand over his head, making his thick hair spike up oddly. "I need time. Time to heal. Time to think. Just… just time."

Kisuke inclined his head, thoughts spinning madly. "I see." He gestured for Isshin to follow him deeper into the shop, where his labs and living quarters were located. "I'll do what I can."

"I knew I could count on you," Isshin returned with a note of relief. His footsteps followed after the blond. "I never believed Chamber 46's bullshit. I knew you weren't behind that shit with Shinji and the others. That wasn't the Kisuke I know."

Pausing in the entryway, he glanced at Isshin. "Thanks," the shopkeeper said, genuinely appreciative. "The truth of what happened that night is so fucked up that I'm not even sure you'd believe me."

Isshin looked at him. Some of the shadows behind his eyes fading in light of a new resolve. A new determination.

"Tell me," he insisted, shoulders square and firm. "Tell me everything."

"I can only tell you what I know," Kisuke agreed, gesturing the older man into the lab ahead of him. "And I'll let you decide what to do from there."

* * *

a/n: Only one more part to go! And I must say, I'm particularly pleased by this part. It flows so well, even though it covers a long chunk of time.

I hope you enjoyed. Comments and Crits are always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: And now we reach the end. The last few scenes run a little into the beginning of The Butterfly Effect. Also, warning for spoilers and stuff.

**Ties of Blood**

**Final Part**

He was beautiful in a way that Kisuke hadn't known infants could be. Of course, that might've had something to do with the way his father was beaming over him, holding him so close. Like something precious. Something worth more than power, fame, or fortune.

"His name's Ichigo." Isshin's voice was filled with devotion and awe. Eyes big and bright and moist as he looked down at his newborn son, swaddled in cloth and cradled in his arms.

Kisuke barely breathed. Worried that the sound of it would bother the quiet baby. Who peered at the world around him with surprisingly alert eyes.

"He's perfect," Kisuke returned. Insanely, strangely jealous in that moment. "Gods above and below, Isshin, you and Masaki make a beautiful kid."

"More Masaki's influence than mine I think," Isshin said with a wide, proud grin. One finger brushing over the crown of brightly colored hair. "Want to hold him?"

Kisuke blinked, excited by the idea but also worried. He smelled of gunpowder and labwork. And he wasn't certain such a responsibility was a good idea. What if he dropped Ichigo? Isshin would kill him! Kisuke would kill himself!

"It's not that hard," Isshin went on to say.

And before Kisuke could so much as protest or agree either way, a warm, sleeping bundle was thrust into his arms. He quickly adjusted, curling one hand around the tiny, blanket-swaddled body and supporting Ichigo's head with the crook of his arm. The infant stirred, making a tiny noise of protest at being shifted around. Ichigo blinked sleepily, and Kisuke stared down at him, the baby's weight barely perceptible.

"He's so light," Kisuke murmured.

"Barely seven pounds when he was born," Isshin boasted proudly. "Though to hear Masaki say it, he was the size of a watermelon."

Kisuke smiled at the thought. Still amused by the way Isshin was practically bouncing in place from sheer joy and pride.

"How is she?"

"Tired. But otherwise just fine." Isshin beamed, looking for all the world, as if a decade had been stripped from his appearance. Making him appear younger, less jaded, less the man he'd been after showing up on Kisuke's doorstep years beforehand.

In Kisuke's arms, Ichigo fidgeted around the blankets before settling and closing his eyes. As though intending to go to sleep. He was so small; Kisuke couldn't get over that fact. Tiny and fragile and defenseless. Another pang of envy struck him then; he wasn't even sure why.

Yes, Kisuke fully intended to have a family… some day. As in, a day when he was no longer worried about whatever foul plans Aizen had in mind. And whenever he wasn't looking over his shoulder for constant concerns over possibly being discovered by Seireitei. Not to mention actually meeting someone who carried not only the same future intentions as him but also knowledge of the truth of his existence. At this present moment, family looked to be something only for the distant future.

Isshin was a really brave man to attempt to one for himself with a human. Both brave and exceedingly stupid. But then, Masaki was an amazing woman, and Kisuke supposed he couldn't blame Isshin for not wanting to let her go.

"Kisuke?"

The shopkeeper stilled because Isshin's voice suddenly sounded serious. Intense. He looked up and found a fire in his friend's eyes.

His brow furrowed. "Isshin?"

"I need you to promise me something," the brunet said then, large hand settling lightly on his son's head, expression softening for just a moment. "And I need it from you because there's no one here that I trust more. No one else that I'd even consider asking."

"Isshin, is something wrong?" Kisuke shifted Ichigo's weight in his arms, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

The older man shook his head, sighing as he ran his free hand through his hair. "No. At least, not right now. But I can't read the future." He took in a slow, steady breath and then pinned Kisuke down with a look. "You know that Masaki doesn't have any family, right? Except for some cousins out in Okinawa who don't know the important things about me. About what I am and what Ichigo could be."

Kisuke nodded slowly. He remembered Isshin mentioning something about Masaki being an only child whose parents had died in a car accident. The same car accident that had led to Isshin and Masaki meeting for the first time in point of fact. And her grandparents were long dead. Only the kids of her father's sister remained.

"Good." Isshin took another deep breath. "Look, if anything ever happens to me, I want you to promise you'll look after Ichigo for me," he said much to Kisuke's astonishment, fingers gently stroking the boy's soft hair. "If he's anything like me, he'll need special looking after. Something that a human from the living world won't know how to handle. Masaki won't be able to help him. Not with that."

"I'm… Honestly, Isshin, I'm honored." Kisuke swallowed thickly. "You know that I will," he added and smiled lightly. "Though don't go thinking about dying on me just yet. Where's that Kuchiki stubbornness? Byakuya would be ashamed of you."

Isshin's face darkened briefly. As though reminders of his former time in Seireitei were the last things he wanted to hear. But his lips twitched at the mention of his cousin.

"I just like to make sure all my bases are covered. You better than anyone know how unexpected things sometimes happen."

Kisuke could only nod at that one. "I promise." One hand traced down the length of Ichigo's arm, marveling at the softness of the infant's skin and internally remarking on the small size of his fingers. "If anything happens, I won't let you down."

A tiny hand curled around Kisuke's finger. Barely tangible curls of reiatsu sparked across the blond's skin, and the strength in that grip surprising him. Brown eyes, strangely alert, looked right at Kisuke. And he felt something inside him give a lurch. A vague feeling of recognition. As if Ichigo himself would hold Kisuke to his promise.

Even so, Kisuke smiled.

* * *

They weren't in Seireitei. They weren't standing in front of a quiet, unassuming grave in the safer districts of Rukongai constantly decorated by flowers. And they weren't lighting incense in front of the Shihouin mausoleum, hands clasped in prayer.

They weren't any of these places because Kisuke was exiled and Yoruichi couldn't risk returning yet. But they made do.

Kisuke supplied the incense; Yoruichi supplied the sake. And together, they thought of their parents. Or at least, the one parent they shared and the two they didn't.

"Sometimes, you look more like her than I do," Yoruichi commented as she contemplated the swirls of sake in her bowl.

Kisuke made a sound in his throat. Tilting his head back to look up at sky as curls of incense drifted around them.

"The hair, right?"

"Among other things." Yoruichi chuckled and sipped at her sake, the subtle flavor dancing over her tongue. "I don't think you're ever going to lose that baby face."

"And you'll never grow out of teasing me."

"I'm the elder sibling. It's practically in the rulebook," his sister retorted with a sniff and elbowed him in the side.

Kisuke mock-gasped, nudging her back with his knee. "You? Following rules? Perish the thought."

"I've been known to do so on occasion. When the rules suit," Yoruichi allowed and shook her head. "Rules were meant to be broken. As you'd well know, considering the state of affairs in your lab."

"Not like there's anyone to stop me," Kisuke muttered and forced himself to ignore the pang in his chest at that reminder. Decades after that disastrous encounter with Aizen and his exile, it still stung. "Tell me more about Kaori."

"You always want to know more," Yoruichi said musingly and reached for the jug, topping off what Kisuke hadn't really touched. "She would've loved you."

Kisuke inclined his head, sweeping his hat – a recent gift – from his hair. "Do I really look that much like her?"

"More than you know." Yoruichi sighed and reached out, poking at his chin where a sparse growth of hair stubbornly refused to fluff out into full facial hair. "Though this scruffy attempt changes things."

Kisuke rolled his eyes. Yoruichi would never grow out of teasing him.

"Just for that, I think I'll keep it."

"You'll never catch a husband that way, Ki-chan," she protested with mock humor. "And then, I'll never have any cute nieces or nephews."

"Aside from the fact that men can't have kids together, don't you think – as the female in this sibling duo – that I should be expecting them from you first?" Kisuke retorted with a pointed look her direction.

She stared at him; Kisuke stared right back. And seconds later, the both of them dissolved into amused chuckles at the sheer preposterousness of his suggestion.

Shaking his head, Kisuke sipped at his sake and sighed pointedly. "Looks like it's up to me then. Perhaps I can adopt."

"Looks like." Yoruichi smirked and knocked back her own drink, gesturing for him to pour her a refill. She glanced up at the dark sky for a long minute. "I'll bet they're happy wherever they are."

"Who?" he asked with a blink.

"Our mother. Your father." Yoruichi purposely didn't mention her own father; Kisuke hadn't known him anyway. "I'll bet they even meet in their next life."

"Wouldn't that be nice?" her brother agreed wistfully and leaned against her, disordered hair tickling at the side of her neck.

Things were peaceful like this, quiet and content. Reminding Yoruichi that she wasn't alone. Would never be alone because Kisuke was always here. Her strange, curious, loud-mouthed little brother. She loved him. She'd kill for him. Would die for him. Would take exile and escape to the living world to save him. And it'd all be worth it. It all _was_ worth it.

"It would," Yoruichi agreed and fell silent, letting the atmosphere surround her with comfort and familiarity.

They didn't speak again. But then, words weren't necessary. They simply drank the rest of the sake, toasted in memory to their parents, and thought of times long gone. Of mother and father. Of Kuukaku and Byakuya and friends beyond their reach.

* * *

She'd been standing in the doorway for ten minutes, but Kisuke hadn't noticed her. Yoruichi couldn't be sure if that was a good or bad thing. She wasn't even sure if this situation warranted a congratulations or words of sympathy. And Yoruichi strongly suspected it was a hell of a lot of both.

Isshin and Masaki were dead. Killed by some odd Hollow with strange abilities and intelligence and no explanation for either of them.

And here, Kisuke was. Sitting at the bedside of an orange-haired child. His hand clasped around one much smaller than his own, head bowed, and looking as if the world rested on his shoulders. The boy, Kurosaki Ichigo, was oblivious to this. Sleeping – if not a bit fitfully – while swathed in bandages, seemingly bruised and broken. His skin was ashen, his breathing labored. And judging from the occasional twitches, his young mind still hadn't chased away the nightmares.

The bitter tang of blood and regret hanging in the air soured Yoruichi's tongue.

Exhaling softly, Yoruichi stepped further into the room. Until she stood at her brother's side and could set a gentle hand on his shoulder. He didn't stir. At least, not immediately and only then it was to shift a slight bit.

"Yoruichi…"

His voice was hoarse, as though he had been biting back tears. Though it was probably more due to the steady stream of curses and prayers he had kept up in a desperate attempt to save Ichigo's life.

She squeezed his shoulder again. "How is he?"

"Alive. If that's what you want to call it," Kisuke said, and shook his head, loosely shorn hair falling to conceal his face. "That damn Hollow severed his saketsu."

Yoruichi felt something inside her clench, cold as ice. "Then… how?"

"I don't know." Kisuke's fingers tightened around Ichigo's briefly. "I don't know if it's because of his parentage or if it's because he already had some reiatsu. Which is what attracted that thing in the first place. Or even if it's because his will is that damn strong, but he's something else now. Not human. Not Shinigami. Not Hollow. I don't know what he is."

Gold eyes flickered to Ichigo. Who continued to sleep despite their quiet conversation. Unaware of the complete changes his life had taken.

"He's just a kid," she said and thought that really, this was all unfair.

Kisuke made a sound of agreement in his throat. "That it is," he said quietly and briefly fell silent, the only sound in the room that of their breathing.

Somewhere, in the distance, Yoruichi could hear other children making noises. Younger ones. Ichigo's sisters perhaps? They were probably in Tessai's care.

"I promised Isshin I would look after them," Kisuke said after a long moment. "But even if I hadn't… I'd still do it."

Yoruichi wasn't surprised. But still…

"Kisuke, you don't know anything about how to raise kids."

He snorted softly. "And you really think Isshin was better qualified?"

Ah, that was a very good point. Isshin was hardly qualified to take care of himself. Much less three children. To be fair, he'd loved his kids and doted on them to an almost ridiculous extent. He just wasn't the best in the child-rearing department.

"How are you going to explain things to the authorities?" she asked finally.

Kisuke's shoulders lifted and dropped. "I'll think of something. It can't be too hard. I managed to get a business license, didn't I?"

She turned that over in her head. Looking at it from every angle.

"And Ishida? You know that you'll have to fight him on this," she said in complete seriousness.

He stirred, tilting his head to look up at her. "As if it's any better to let that cold bastard take them. Hell no. His own son doesn't even live with him." Kisuke's eyes narrowed as if a thought had occurred to him. "You don't think I can do this?"

"I didn't say that." Yoruichi's hand fell from his shoulder as she gingerly perched on the edge of the bed, taking great care to not accidentally sit on a portion of Ichigo. "It's not going to be easy." Her smile was gentle. "Most people generally start with one kid, but you've got _five_ now. If you count Jinta and Ururu."

His glare – because that had been the way his look had been shifting – softened. Kisuke sighed.

"I know. But it's not like I'm doing this on my own. Tessai's already enamored with the twins. And I was hoping, in some strange way, that there's someone around here up for the job of aunt."

His tone was soft. But there was a stirring of hope. Of a little boy who'd just met his sister for the first time and loved her immediately. Besides, Yoruichi never could resist when he gave her those puppy eyes. That big, beseeching look that she couldn't ever deny.

"Of course," she replied. "I'll be the fun one and leave all the disciplining to you."

Kisuke snorted. "You just like to avoid responsibility." But his voice was fond. His eyes cut back to Ichigo. "I won't let them suffer alone. We're all going to be a family, blood ties or not."

"Never stopped us before," she agreed and ruffled her brother's hair fondly. Blond hair so much like the mother they shared.

The blond made a sound of agreement in his throat and fell into quiet once more. No doubt overcome by the enormity of the situation. But like always and like before, he would adapt. Just as Yoruichi had. If exile from Soul Society and Aizen's betrayal hadn't broken him, neither would this unexpected responsibility.

Yoruichi knew she'd stand by him. Not matter what he decided to do. No matter what might happen in the future with Ichigo and the girls or even with Aizen. He was her brother; he was her family. She would never abandon that. _Couldn't_ even consider the possibility of doing so.

He was her brother. Her baby brother. The result of her mother's love for a man who'd actually loved her back. Kaori and Takuya. Yoruichi and Kisuke.

She settled in closer to him. And let him put his arm around her shoulders and pull her into a half-hug. Even as his other hand threaded through Ichigo's hair.

This was her brother. This was her new nephew and her nieces were just down the hall.

This was her family.

_The End_

Continued in _The Butterfly Effect_.

a/n: Ah, tis over. Such a beautiful journey it was!

It's come to my attention that there's been some hunting going around this site concerning content in stories. Well, if I should ever disappear, just remember that you can find me at my homesite and my livejournal, both links available in my profile. Also, googling this penname links you to my personal site as well.

Sorry for the delay everyone! Bleach has not been impressing me for the past half year (give or take) so my interest in the fandom has been waning. Never fear, however, I will complete all stories in progress and the requests I've already received!

I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet series. I promise to get back to work on _The Butterfly Effect_ soon. Thanks for reading and as always, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
